


Le transformiste de la Saint-Valentin

by HaruCarnage



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Kanda est un homme d'affaire, il vent toutes sortes de choses, en particulier le soja. Sa vie est tranquille jusqu'à ce que Lavi le force à avoir une copine, pas très tenté, il demandera à son secrétaire Allen, de faire la fille.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire si.  
> Note ; Je tente un Mini Nano avec cette histoire, donc je vais tenter de poster quotidiennement jusqu'à la fin du mois. Je travaille sans bêta, je me corrige seule, donc, il reste des fautes, navré.  
> Avertissement : Fic datant de 2015, possibilité de la remettre à jour avec ma façon d'écrire actuelle.

Février, c'était toujours un mois qu'avait détesté Kanda, un homme dans le commerce du soja, il était fier de son entreprise qu'il avait montée avec son père adoptif qui était à présent à la retraite et profitait de sa vie pour peindre des tableaux. Ils ne les vendaient pas, il préférait les donner aux gens qu'il aimait, ce qui était le cas pour ce jeune homme à la chevelure sombre, presque noire. On pouvait voir dans ces cheveux e légers reflets bleus. Il lâchait un soupir en voyant que le tableau de celui qu'il appelait père de travers. Il se levait, avant d'être interrompu par le téléphone, il se retenait de lancer le téléphone sur le mur d'en-face. Il rageait intérieurement, il se devait de répondre. C'était un client important. Il respira à fond, il était conscient de ce qu'il allait faire. Il ferma dix secondes les yeux et décollait le combiné de l'appareil, il pouvait entendre à voix joyeuse de Lavi à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait l'habitude à ses grandes commandes pour le restaurant de son oncle, le rouquin le faisait à la place de son aîné, car il détestait les téléphones.

-Hé Kanda, ma grande asperge, comment vont les amours.  
-Ma vie ne vous regarde pas monsieur Bookman.  
-Mais, allez, dis tout à Tonton Lavi.

L'homme dans son bureau se retenait encore une fois de passer le téléphone par de la fenêtre. Il se retenait, car il savait que s'il faisait cela, il devrait emprunter le téléphone à son secrétaire, celui que son père avait engagé et qu'il ne pouvait pas virer, car il faisait bien son boulot et ne demandait que des repas copieux et un peu d'argent, ainsi qu'un toit. Donc le jeune homme à la chevelure si blanche qu'une couche de neige sur la ville, il habitait sous le toit de l'homme, ils ne vivaient pas vraiment ensemble, mais ils s'étaient accordés sur les repas, ils les prenaient ensemble ce qui avait permis au jeune homme d'affaires d'être témoin de la gourmandise de son secrétaire, un vrai morfale. Il se massait le crâne écoutant le rire du rouquin à l'autre bout du fil. Il savait que sans lui, il ne saurai pas nourrir l'autre goinfre, le cuisinier qu'il avait engagé avait été choisi par ce lapin stupide. C'était le surnom de l'homme pour Kanda, pare que Petit le roux avait des dents de lapin, ils avaient grandi ensemble, l'oncle de Lavi et son père s'entendant. Deux hommes calme d'un premier abord, mais féroce quand ils le voulaient. Un sourire se peignait sur son visage à cette pensée. S'il devait un peu de sa hargne à quelqu'un, c'était bien à cet aspect de la personnalité de cet homme.

-Kanda, dit-moi, tu as encore personne pour la Saint-valentin ?  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que ma vie privée ne regardait que moi.  
-Si tu n'amènes pas une fille la semaine prochaine au dîner, je te présenterai une amie à Lenalee.  
-Depuis quand tu es avec cette fille.  
-Hum, officiellement ou officieusement.  
-Imbécile, espèce d'obsédé sexuel, va te faire cuire un œuf, je t'envoie une tonne de soja, tu te démerdes pour payer, l'amende sera salée.  
-Toujours aussi de mauvais poil, mais bon cela ira mieux avec une fille à tes bras, je l'appelle directement après.  
-J'ai quelqu'un en vue.  
-Et je devine que tu ne lui a pas encore parlé, quel grand timide, je peux lui parler si tu veux.  
-Bas les pattes, sale lapin.  
-Ouh, il est possessif. Sur ce, je raccroche, je compte sur toi pour l'amener à la Saint-Valentin. Sinon, je serai contraint et forcé à faire appel à une agence matrimoniale.

Quand il entendait les tonalités du téléphone dans son oreille, il laissait échapper un grognement proche de celui d'un animal. Il refaisait nerveusement sa queue haute, ses cheveux sombres lui tombant aux creux des reins. Il frappait le bureau, faisant voler les quelques crayons. Il devait trouver une solution, puis elle vint à esprit, Lavi ne connaissait pas Allen, donc il pouvait le déguiser en fille, pour le coup de la cicatrice sur son visage, il avait une excuse toute trouvée, puis il lui devait bien cela. Après tout, il avait laissé le père de son secrétaire venir chez lui, malgré les pillages de cet homme, l'homme d'affaires avait gardé son secrétaire, il avait compris pourquoi le jeune garçon en demandait si peu. Il était envahi par les dettes que son père engrangeait, c'était même pas humain à quel point c'était grave. Le commerçant s'était juré de le mettre pour de bon en prison, mais le père de Allen était un véritable filou. Il se souvenait comment il avait disparu lorsque les flics étaient venus chez lui pour capturer le fantôme. C'était le nom que lui avait donné la presse, il se faisait appeler Cross Marian, mais pas sûr que cela soit son véritable nom. Il pariait tout ce qu'il voulait que ce n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt. Il se demandait comment un type comme lui s'est retrouvé avec un gosse à charge. Allen avait des cicatrices partout, comme s'il avait vécu le pire. Il respirait à fond en se dirigeant vers le bureau du secrétaire, ce dernier ne levait même pas la tête, il savait que son visage pouvait effrayer les gens qui croisaient son regard. Il avait entendu les pas.

-Monsier Kanda est occupé, veillez patienter ou prendre un rendez-vous.  
-Pousse de soja, c'est moi.  
-Kanda ? Je ne t'avais pas vu. Pardon, je me remets au travail, puis coincé des fesses l'ordonne.  
-Pousse de soja, je suis là pour te demander un service.  
-Et en quel honneur je dois, moi te rendre un service ? Tant que je fais mon travail et que j'ai a mangé, moi ça me va. Pas besoin que je sois, en plus mêlé, dans tes magouilles. J'ai déjà celles de mon père sur le dos.  
-Justement, j'aimerais te demander un service à propos de cela.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Que tu déguises en fille pour soirée de Saint-Valentin, et je mettrais tout en œuvre pour mettre ton enfoiré de père en prison.  
-Juste me déguiser en fille ?  
-Oui, mais cela ne te choque pas ?  
-J'ai déjà eu à faire pire, crois-moi. Donc je suis d'accord de jouer la meuf et tu me devras un restaurant, un vrai, pas de la gnognotte, si je ne suis plus satisfaisant dans mon rôle.

Ils se serrèrent la main et c'est ainsi que les deux hommes conclurent leur accord.


	2. Vêtements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire si.

Suite à cette poignée de main des plus solennelle. Kanda sourit et attrapait le bras de son secrétaire. Ce dernier bougeait tous les sens.

-Kanda, je te pensais plus mature que cela, ton entreprise ?  
-Ton travestissement me permettra de garder un très bon client, alors le reste peut attendre.  
-Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, qui plus est, je peux me débrouiller pour m'habiller comme un fille.  
-Connaissant tes goûts vestimentaires, je pense que c'est mieux que je m'en occupe et plus de discussion, sinon je te prive de dessert.  
-Tu n'as pas droit de me faire cela !  
-On parie ?  
-Non, ça ira...

Vainqueur, le garçon aux cheveux sombres l'emmenait dans un boutique de vêtement. Comme prévu par l'homme aux cheveux blancs, il n'allait pas faire les boutiques où ils pourraient faire des affaires. L'homme d'affaires l'entendait soupirer quand il prit des vêtements au hasard, Allen était atterré, comment un homme si coincé pouvait l'aider à trouver des vêtements. Il regardait le prix des vêtements, avec cela, il pouvait faire une bonne partie de sa garde-robe dans son magasin habituel avec de telles sommes. Il jetait un coup d'œil sur les vêtements, il devait avouer que malgré le prix, les ensembles que l'homme avait choisis étaient jolis, bien qu'un peu trop sombre pour une fille normale. Le secrétaire n'était pas normal. Il serrait ses mains, bien sûr, il portait des gants en cuir couleur chair. Ils masquaient ses brûlures, bien sûr, nombreuses d'entre elles étaient causé par les hommes à qui son père devait de l'argent. Il allait dans la cabine d'essayage et fermait le rideau, il espérait que Kanda resterait à l'extérieur. Heureusement, il n'entrait pas, ce qui laissait le temps à l'homme d'observer son corps meurtri quelques secondes. Il passait une main gantée sur ses cicatrices. Il respirait à fond avant d'enfiler le premier ensemble, il était très sobre, une robe assez longue pour cacher ses jambes que Kanda assez supposé velues. Certes, il y avait des poils, mais ce qui marquait le corps de l'homme, c'était ces marques de coups, des griffures, de brisures et rien qu'un duvet à peine visible. L'homme gourmand avait un tel vécu pour être si marqué. Il secouait sa tête afin de chasser son passé. Il sortait de la cabine avec un sourire gêné, une dame s'approchait de lui et lui mettais quelque chose dans les cheveux, il se regardait dans le miroir et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, sans poitrine. Il ne manquait plus que cela au tableau qu'il faisait malgré lui. Il regardait ses gants et cela attirait l'attention de Kanda.

-Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas des gants sur tes mains à cause de blessures ?  
-Oui, en partie.  
-Dans ce cas, je vais te prendre des gants assortis à ta tenue et essaye d'avoir un semblant de poitrine. Prends ce soutien-gorge et remplis-le de tissus. On va voir avec tout cela, tu pourras porter des pantalons sans qu'on remarque que tu es un gars, à moins que tu te rases les jambes.  
-Mes jambes ne sont pas jolies à voir.  
-Ton père est à quel point un enfoiré ? Car là, j'ai envie de l'égorger.  
-Il m'a sauvé la vie, j'étais un enfant abandonné dans les poubelles, puis il a été gentil avec moi, jusqu'à mes sept ans.  
-Ce qui fait que tu as vécu dix ans de ta vie à souffrir de ces magouilles, au moins, dis-moi, Allen, tu as quel âge ?  
-Vingt ans, monsieur, votre père a gagné mes services lors d'un pari, je devais rester une semaine gratuitement, mais j'ai fini par être engagé comme secrétaire, j'avais l'habitude d'écrire des lettres d'excuses.  
-Je vois, et il te réclame toujours de l'argent, c'est pour cela que tu en demandes si peu.  
-Oui, puis j'ai l'habitude de vivre de rien, alors votre cuisinier, même si parfois, il rate ses plats, je l'adore.  
-On dirait que tu es amoureux... Mais tu seras ma petite amie pour ce dîner. Avant ce dîner, je dois te présenter à Lavi, je verrai de suite si tu es convaincant. Il réagit assez bizarrement avec les femmes, je plains sa petite copine.

Kanda continuait à faire essayer divers vêtements à Allen qui gardait ses cheveux longs, et sa fausse poitrine. Le jeune homme était satisfait de son travail. Son secrétaire était convaincant, il se surprenait même à apprécié les formes de ce dernier. Il secouait sa tête en se rappelant que ce n'était que pour la Saint-valentin, il restait encore six jours entiers. Il devait lui apprendre à parler comme une fille, aussi une fausse vie. C'était un travail. Il respirait à fond avant de demander à ce que quelqu'un amène cela chez lui. Il passait au bureau pour récupérer quelques dossiers avant de rentrer. Comme à son habitude, Allen se dirigeait vers sa partie. Mais il était bien vite stoppé par l'homme d'affaires. Il ravalait avant de le lâcher.

-Soit à l'heure au dîner.  
-Je ne l'ai jamais raté jusqu'à maintenant, si tu permets, je vais dans ma chambre et ne t'en fais pas, je laisse mes rajouts, faut que je m'y habitue, par contre je vais mettre des vêtements à moi. A tout à l'heure.

Kanda le voyait partir et se demandait s'il devait aussi acheter des chocolats à l'oncle de Lavi pour faire croire à son mensonge. C'était peut-être une idée, il sourit avant de se diriger vers sa partie et rattraper son retard. Il téléphonait un peu partout. Il gardait son dernier coup de fil à Lavi, bien sûr, c'est lui qui servait intermédiaire entre son oncle et certains de ses clients. Le rouquin décrochait tout de suite en hurlant le prénom de l'homme d'affaires. Il grognait, se retenant d'aller chez le lapin pour l'étrangler. Il se retenait et attendait qu'il n'ait plus de souffle, ce qui ne durait pas bien longtemps vu qu'il savait qu'il bougeait beaucoup.

-Arrête de m'appeler pour mon prénom stupide lapin.  
-Mais Yuu, je suis ton ami.  
-Même pas en rêve, espèce de fou, on est juste des connaissances de longues dates.  
-Moh, tu n'es pas drôle, alors qui te fait appeler ce bon vieux Bookman.  
-Je veux des chocolats pour mon amoureuse.  
-Félicitation, tu lui enfin avoué, j'ai hâte de la voir, te connaissant, son charme n'a d'égal que sa timidité.  
-Tu la verras de toi-même.

Il raccrochait satisfait, son plan pour avoir la paix était toujours en marche. Il prendrait fin lors du repas des Bookman pour cette fête.


	3. Repas du soir - Fin jour un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Kanda pouvait sentir le doux fumet qui se dégageait de la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur, l'homme d'affaires sortait de son bureau avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'était pas le seul attiré par cette odeur alléchante, il y aurait sûrement Allen qui ferait des avances aux cuisiniers dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de nourriture avant l'heure prévue. Il roulait des yeux, ce genre de scène faisait partie de son quotidien à présent, au début, il trouvait cela agaçant, maintenant, il était habitué à ce genre de choses. Comme prévu, il retrouvait Allen en train de draguer le cuistot, il portait toujours ses rallonges, mais s'était changé pour mettre ses habits rapiécés de toutes parts. Il allait s'installer sur une chaise en bois et les observait d'un coin de l'œil.

« Reever, allez, je te promets de plus manger ton masque de beauté la prochaine fois.  
-C'est ça Allen, tu m'as déjà dit cela la dernière fois, et après j'ai appris par monsieur Kanda qu'il t'avait vu manger un yaourt.  
-Je n'ai pas eu de chance, il avait choisi ce moment pour avoir une envie de café. »

Kanda se raclait la gorge, provoquant la frayeur des deux hommes qui le virent et entrèrent dans un bagarre de regard, pour savoir qui allait craquer le premier, comme le cuisinier était en plein travail, il perdait rapidement. Il devait sortir les plats et le secrétaire se penchait pour être plus près du plat. Reever, conscient que son patron n'aimait pas avoir des cheveux dans ses plats, se reculait.

« Allen, tu devrais faire gaffe à tes nouveaux cheveux, même s'ils te rendent sexy.  
-Serrais-tu intéressé par une nuit avec moi ? Contre bien sûr, plus de nourriture, je serai un bon amant au lit.  
-Allen, combien fois, je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas mon genre.  
-Je le suis un peu plus avec ses longs cheveux. C'est cela, tu fantasmes sur monsieur Kanda.  
-Je vous en prie, pas ce genre de mot devant le principal concerné.  
-Il est tellement coincé, qu'il ne réagit pas. »

Kanda se levait et donnait un coup poing dans l'estomac de son secrétaire. Il n'était pas pour la violence, mais là, il dépassait les limites. Il fusillait du regard l'homme aux cheveux blancs avant de fixer Reever. Ce dernier se hâtait comme il pouvait. Les cheveux blonds en pics dépassant par moment du plan de travail. Il commençait à dresser la table avec entrain, évitant comme il pouvait les assauts du jeune homme aux yeux gris. L'homme d'affaires n'avait jamais remarqué avant cela les yeux de cet homme. Il était vraiment spécial, il l'avait pour un albinos à cause de ses cheveux, c'était juste que ses cheveux ne produisaient pas de mélanine. Comme les cheveux d'une personne âgée. Comme il s'était fait à cette couleur, ou cette absence de couleur. Peu importe. Il vit le plat. Il le regardait les yeux ronds. Reever s'était encore surpassé. Il mangeait avec bonheur le plat, contrairement à Allen qui se goinfrait du plat préparé, enchaînant les services du dit plat. Il se demandait parfois où il mettait tout cela. Il haussait les épaules et continuait son repas jusqu'à ce que son estomac soit plein. L'homme d'affaires ne resservait pas. Il se levait d'un mouvement discret.

« Faudra t'apprendre à parler comme une femme, je te parlerai à ta pause demain à midi. En attendant, je te laisse avec ton amant. »

Sans plus attendre le jeune homme d'affaires sortait de la pièce ans un mot de plus. Il marchait furieusement vers sa chambre où il frappait son matelas avec rage, pourquoi il avait senti de la jalousie, non, il ne l'aimait pas, il le haïssait, oui, c'était ça. Il était juste pratique pour la fête de la Saint-Valentin, c'était tout. Alors pourquoi avait eu envie d'étrangler le cuisinier quand il avait dit à son secrétaire qu'il était sexy avec ses cheveux aussi longs ? Pourquoi ? Il frappait jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains et se lava avant d'aller filer au lit sans plus y penser que cela.

De son côté Allen profitait de la confusion qu'avait provoquer Kanda pour voler quelques brownies que Reever avait fait plus tôt sûrement dans la matinée. Il emportait son butin dans sa partie. Il comprenait plus Kanda, d'habitude, il le laissait draguer le cuisinier, mais là non, il avait réagi, à cause de quoi, de cette soirée, devait-il jouer les filles énamourée de ce mec. Il était sûr que Kanda était vierge, mais là n'était plus le sujet. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux blancs et fixait le mur. Il voulait débarrasser de ces choses, puis il pensait au repas, mais aussi à Kanda, ce ne serait pas de la jalousie ? Il sourit comme un malade mental et se mit à rire. Quel coup de poker pouvait-il mettre en place pour avoir plus de sa part. Déjà mettre en prison Cross lui ferait plaisir, bien qu'il sût qu'il lui voudrait un peu sur le moment, il se l'avouait qu'il n'avait pas eu la vie idéale avec lui. Il avait aimé être pianiste, il était assez doué pour la musique, c'était un talent qu'il cachait, tant et si bien qu'il évitait d'aller dans la pièce en possédant dans l'immense demeure, après tout Kanda en avait pris un pour le style. Parfois, il pouvait entendre une musique lorsque la nuit était bien avancée, c'était toujours des musiques douces, ça endormait le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche. Il souriait, ça devait être le cuisinier, il était plus genre à faire du piano, il voyait plus Kanda avec un violon, un instrument pour un coincé comme lui. Il se mettait en caleçon et s'allongeait sur le lit, il lâchait un soupir, il aurait bien avoir rien qu'une fois dans son lit, le beau Reever, mais l'enfoiré, il n'était pas célibataire. Il soupirait, demain, il serait de retour au boulot et son patron lui demanderait de parler comme une fille, heureusement que sa voix n'était pas si grave pour un homme.


	4. Appétit d'ogre - Jour 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Kanda ouvrait les yeux sur cette nouvelle journée avec une pointe de lacement. Il laissait échapper un bâillement et commençait à s'étirer dans tous les sens pour être en forme. Il sourit avant de s'habiller correctement pour une journée de travail. Il savait qu'à l'heure de Midi, il devrait être avec Allen, alors qu'en temps normal, il faisait tout pour l'éviter, c'était la faute de ce stupide Lapin. Il lâchait un soupir, au moins, il était agréable de voir l'homme tout faire pour avoir un repas gratuit. Il rigolait avant de prendre la route pour le travail, laissant le temps à son secrétaire de se lever et déjeuner seul, comme souvent. Les repas du matin échappant souvent à la règle qu'il avait mise l'homme d'affaires. Il commandait un déjeuner à la boulangerie du coin. La jeune Road arrivait juste quand Allen s'était mis derrière son bureau, comme à son habitude, je jeune métisse se jetait dans les bras de ce dernier en déclarant son amour à qui voulait l'entendre ou non. Malgré le fait que l'albinos aimait plus les hommes, elle s'accrochait à lui, faisant des bisous et des câlins ce qui diminuait son efficacité. Cela avait le don d'énerver Kanda. Il se levait souvent et demandait à la demoiselle de partir sur le champ, non sans un pourboire à cette dernière, car c'était rare de voir son secrétaire si gêné. Il riait doucement en donnant un croissant à ce dernier, toujours l'estomac dans les talons cet homme.

L'homme d'affaires travaillait d'arrache-pied, et ce jusqu'au temps de midi, enchaînant les coups de téléphone, les transactions bancaires. Il sortait de son bureau cherchant du regard le secrétaire, mais il n'était pas là, sûrement au réfectoire. Il lâchait un soupir. Il allait à cet endroit. Comme il s'y attendait, il croisait tous ces employés. Il ravalait sa salive et attrapait le bras de son secrétaire qui mangeait déjà comme quatre. Il sortait du bâtiment et l'emmenait dans un café-restaurant bon marché. Il se massait doucement le crâne et interpellait la serveuse.

« Un déjeuner pour ogre pour ce jeune homme et le plat du jour.  
-Comme d'habitude, vous mangez cela ici ?  
-Oui.  
-Je vous amène cela dans quelques minutes. »

La serveuse ne se faisait pas attendre, elle courrait vers la cuisine. Kanda fermait quelques secondes les yeux avant d'aller fixer le jeune homme qui lui souriait comme s'il avait un mauvais plan en tête, cela lui donnait un froid dans le dos. Il raclait bruyamment sa gorge avant de parler à son employé.

« Donc, dès à présent, nous dînerons ici, afin que tu parles comme une dame digne de moi.  
-D'accord, mais en échange, j'aimerais voir ce que ça fait de passer une nuit dans votre lit, en tout bien, tout honneur, je n'ai aucune intention de coucher avec un coincé tel que vous. Mais je me suis toujours demandé à quel point c'est confortable.  
-Dois-je vous rappeler que j'avais installé un lit confortable par mes soins dans votre partie, mais que vous l'avez jeté.  
-C'est vrai, maintenant, je regrette un peu, mais j'étais habitué à la dureté du matelas était un peu trop mou pour moi. Mais une soirée, cela pourrait aller. Puis si j'ai envie de quelque chose de plus ferme, je me coucherai sur vous, comme vous semblez aimer les femmes, je ne ferai rien d'osé.  
-Je n'ai rien contre les hommes, juste que ce stupide Lapin me casse les pieds.  
-Stupide lapin ?  
-C'est celui qui m'a invité chez lui pour ce dîner où tu devras être une fille parfaite. Car connaissant ces goûts en matière de filles, il serait capable de me présenter une potiche sans une once d'intelligence.  
-Pourtant, tu devrais aimer ces filles prêtes à tout pur ton argent.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de cela, toute façon l'amour ce n'est pas pour moi. Je le sais bien. »

Kanda s'arrêtait là, il n'avait pas envie de parler de son premier amour qui n'était autre que le rouquin qu'il s'amusait à détester aujourd'hui. Il serrait le poing sur son cœur, là, il portait un tatouage. Il avait marqué en chinois le nom de son amour. Il se mordait les lèvres et attendait que la serveuse revienne, il voyait que son secrétaire se retenait encore de lui poser une centaine de questions. Elle déposait les plats devant aAlen, tous sauf un qu'elle mettait devant Kanda. L'homme à la chevelure blanche était au paradis, il se promettait d'être une bonne fille si c'est pour avoir des repas aussi bons pour lui et si copieux, il signait tout de suite.. Il se frottait les mains et commençait à manger.

« Merci. »

C'était le seul mot qu'entendait Kanda, il se retenait de rire. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un avec lui pour manger, lors des dîners, ce n'était pas si convivial, c'était par obligation qu'il le faisait encore. L'homme d'affaires pouvait comprendre l'attirance de Road, il n'était pas si mal pour un homme, qui plus est, l'homme s'était fait un chignon avec ses rallonges, il trouvait cela assez joli et pratique. Surtout pour son travail, il l'imaginait au téléphone, il le trouvait beau, même avec cette affreuse cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage. Il mangeait l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il finissait son repas, celui d'Allen était à son trois-quarts, alors que la quantité était faite comme une grosse famille de dix enfants affamé. Il se demandait comment il éliminait tout ça. Car c'était impossible de rester aussi maigre que cela en mangeant autant si on ne faisait rien. Il soulevait un sourcil.

« Dis-moi, à part manger, tu as une passion dans la vie.  
-La musique.  
-C'est intéressant, faudra que je te fasse écouter comment je joue. Je te montrerai cela après le dîner de ce soir. Après, sais-tu comment parle une fille.  
-De manière douce et d'une voix calme.  
-En autres, mais tu peux garder un peu de ton mordant pour le dîner, cela remettra en place ce crétin de Lavi.  
-Lavi ?  
-C'est lui le stupide lapin.  
-Oh, c'est un nom assez original.  
-Comme son propriétaire, tu le verras de tes yeux.  
-Merci pour le repas.  
-De rien, je te dois bien ça et apprends à parler comme une fille, je te prie. C'est un ordre de ton employeur. »

Allen hochait la tête, il trouvait Kanda gentil au fond, sous son caractère bien trempé, mais il était vraiment trop coincé, il se ferait un plaisir de le décoincer.


	5. Brûlures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
> Note : Un chapitre plus centré sur le point de vue de Allen. Je tenterai d'éclaircir tous les mystères dans cette histoire, même si cela allonge mon expérience.

Le repas se déroulait sans autre discussion. Ce qu'appréciait définitivement Kanda. Il aurait cru que son cher secrétaire serait plus bavard, c'était sans penser que ce dernier avait déjà une centaine de plans en tête pour voir ce qui se cachait sous ce patron un peu froid. L'air de rien, l'homme d'affaires avait un cœur gros comme une maison. Il suffisait de voir la tête des autres employés et la sienne, on pouvait croire facilement à rassemblement d'éclopés en tous genre. Il souriait en voyant Kanda payer avec un billet qui semblait valoir bien plus d'argent qu'il n'osait avoir un jour. Surtout avec toutes ces dettes qu'il devait rembourser, il avait assez de quoi se faire un peu plaisir et acheter des vêtements dans son magasin de seconde main. Il se remettait derrière son bureau non sans un sourire à son patron qui s'en allait en râlant. Il retint un rire. Il respirait à fond avant de se mettre à travailler non sans un regard sur la photo du chat couleur sable qu'il avait recueilli bien malgré lui. Au départ, il avait juste soigné ce chat blessé, malgré les morsures, le jeune homme s'était occupé de cette bête. Il était bien plus attentif à cet animal que l'était Marian Cross pour lui, c'est cela qui avait mis un point final à sa décision de le mettre en prison. Il laissait son sourire affiché sur son visage, bien loin de tous ceux qu'il faisait à tout le monde. Allen était quelqu'un qui pouvait mieux que personne savoir ce que cachaient les gens. C'était comme une seconde nature pour le jeune homme. Il envoyait des milliers de message, puis vint la pause. Il allait à la machine à Café, où il croisait Miranda, une fille de l'accueil des plus maladroite, toujours en retard et souvent en train de s'excuser pur des choses dont elle ne semblait pas coupable. Il la saluait de la main et la dame laissait échapper son café et il se renversait sur le sol.

« Pardon, Monsieur Walker, je vais me faire virer par monsieur Kanda.  
-Mais non Miranda, s'il devait sanctionner votre manque d'habilité, il aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il vous garde, car il doit bien vous aimer, malgré qu'il vous crie souvent dessus.  
-Vos cheveux longs sont magnifiques, moi à côté, je suis très laide.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que pense Alistair, comment évolue votre amitié avec ce cher fleuriste.  
-Cela va relativement bien, il me dit à chaque fois que je suis belle comme une rose noire, rare et fragile. Mais je suis sûre qu'il dit cela à toutes ces clientes.  
-Je vais vous dire une chose, il ne drague pas toutes ses clientes comme il le fait avec vous, alors sautez le pas, cela peut que vous faire du bien.  
-Il vient de perdre sa femme, cela ne fera pas de moi une croqueuse de diamants ?  
-Ayez confiance, il n'est pas très riche Alistair. Malgré qu'il descend d'un compte, il n'a que son commerce pour survivre. »

La femme se mit à rougir avant de saluer Allen pour rejoindre sa place. Laissant le jeune homme, son café à la main. Il buvait doucement la boisson. Il sentait ses brûlures lui faire mal. Il grimaçait un peu et retirait ses gants. Il posait un regard sur ses mains brûlées, il sortait une pommade de la poche de sa veste. Il lâchait un soupir et la mit sur ces dernières, il laissait un moment pour la douleur de passer et allait se mettre derrière le bureau. Il croisait le regard de Kanda et lui fit un geste de la main, grossière erreur, car il n'avait pas remis ses gants. Il s'en rendait compte quand son patron se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il souriait.

« Monsieur Kanda, il serait mieux que vous retourniez au travail.  
-Pas après avoir vu ta main, je vais prendre un rendez-vous à mon hôpital et tu viendras. Ai confiance en moi.  
-Vous assures que je vais bien patron. Ces brûlures ne sont rien... »

Kanda le fixait du regard, il ne bougeait pas, mais retenait son souffle, il hochait la tête comme pour dire qu'il acceptait ses conditions. Il était rassuré de le voir parti et remettait ses gants suite à cela. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir l'homme d'affaires si attentif à lui. Il sourit. Il se disait que ce soir, il le verrait faire de la musique, plus il avançait, plus il le voyait avec un violon. Il riait doucement et reprenait son boulot. La journée se déroulait sans soucis, il sortait du bureau et le chauffeur l'attendait, il lui souriait et entrait dans la voiture.

« Combien de choses me caches-tu encore Kanda ? Ne me fait pas tomber amoureux, pas encore, je ne suis pas près à m'engager... Par pitié Kanda... »

Allen se mordait les lèvres et sortait du véhicule. Il se mettait à courir et sautais sur Reever qui tentait de le dégager d'un mouvement d'épaule. L'homme à la chevelure blanche se frottait contre lui. Tentant de le faire réagir, mais sans succès. Il soupirait et faisait la moue, ce qui avait le don de lui faire avoir un cookie, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il s'en contentait pour le moment. Depuis tout petit, il avait une faim grandissante. Il attendait l'apparition de Kanda qui ne faisait pas attendre.

« Monsieur Kanda, c'est bientôt prêt.  
-Et Allen, en dehors du travail, appelle-moi par mon prénom, surtout si tu veux jouer ma petite amie.  
-Et quel est-il ?  
-Yuu.  
-Juste Yuu ? Bah, je m'attendais à un nom plus compliqué, mais il vous va bien. Yuu...  
-Et j'ai rendez-vous après la saint-valentin. Donc tu as sursis pour te soigner les mains. J'ai téléphoné aussi à mon ami policier, j'arrive pas à croire que cet imbécile de lapin est le petit ami de sa sœur. Ils ont des raisons de penser qu'il est en ville, donc, il surveille la maison. Ne t'en fais pas, cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas approcher. »

Allen était content, il voulait le voir, c'était comme un père comme lui, même s'il avait été le pire des enfoirés, il voulait le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Il laissait aller ses larmes et sentit des bras autour des siens. Il n'osait ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui c'était, mais il se laissait emporter par ce moment rassurant.


	6. Piano - Fin jour 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Vous sentez le Yuulen ? Normal, j'aime ce couple, je suis partie d'une image de ce couple pour écrire cette histoire. Pour rappel, pour les gens paumés. Kanda est un homme d'affaires, Allen est secrétaire, Lavi consultant, le vieux Bookman restaurateur, Mirand hôtesse d'accueil, Alistair Krorry fleuriste, Read est livreuse à la boulangerie, Reever cuisinier personnel de Kanda et Komuri policier. Cela en fait du monde, mais ils ont tous leur importance.

Allen ouvrait les yeux et découvrait Kanda le serrant. Il se sentait gêné par la situation des plus cocasses. Il posait un regard sur son patron. Il respirait à fond, et se détachait de ce dernier et attendait que le dîner soit servi. Ce qui était le cas quelques instants d'après. Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche mangeait à son appétit, c'est-à-dire bien plus que n'importe qui. Il se sentait à nouveau plein d'énergie et débordant d'enthousiasme, il ne se laisserait pas aller dans la déprime. Il regardait Reever, qui comme d'habitude était beau, sans même expliquer pourquoi il l'aimait autant si ce n'était pas la nourriture, que lui trouvait-il ? Un charme mature ? Son patron avait un peu le même, il était même plus charismatique que le cuisinier. Il se mit à rire avant de sentir une main sur son épaule. Il savait bien ce qu'il l'attendait. Il devait aller voir l'homme d'affaires jouer d'un instrument. Le jeune homme arrivait dans une pièce qu'il connaissait que de vue, il n'avait osé y entrer de peur d'être tenté par le piano. Il lui faisait face et se mordait les lèvres, il pouvait presque entendre la mélodie dans sa tête, comme un souvenir lointain. Il se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir de jouer. Il sentait des mains l'installer devant l'instrument, n'en pouvant plus, il commençait à jouer, n'écoutant son envie, mais bien vite, il entendait des notes qu'il ne jouait pas. C'était quelqu'un qui jouait avec lui. Il découvrait à la fin de son morceau que Kanda l'avait accompagné, essayant de suivre la mélodie de son secrétaire, il avait parfois loupé son coup, mais il avait continué. Il regardait et se levait comme si le bac était brûlant. Il pouvait sentir ses joues chauffées.

« Je ne te savais pas si doué Allen. Où as-tu appris à jouer ?  
-Nul part, je vous pensais plus avec un violon.  
-J'en joue, mais je préfère cet instrument, bien que je sois moins à l'aise que tu ne l'est, toi.  
-Yuu, je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporté, j'ai toujours rêvé jouer de cet instrument, depuis tout jeune. J'ai vu un garçon y jouer à la télé. Cross me l'as toujours refuser jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il pouvait payer ces dettes ainsi.  
-Bon, ce piano est à ta disposition à toute heure, n'hésite pas à en jouer. Mais reste mon secrétaire. Tes répliques pourraient me manquer.  
-Je ne vous savais pas maso, Yuu.  
-Je ne suis pas maso pousse de Soja.  
-Je pense, monsieur coincé du cul.  
-Je vais te faire voir si je suis si coincé.  
-J'attends que cela... »

Allen n'avait pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait dans un baiser, comme il ne s'y attendait pas, il avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Les lèvres de son patron étaient douces malgré cela, il se sentait gêné. Il le repoussait et se mit à courir ans sa partie. Il se jetait sur le matelas, les joues encore rouges. Il frappait le matelas.

« Idiot, ce n'est qu'un baiser, ne t'emballes pas, ne fait pas comme avec Tikky. »

Il lui avait confiance, lui aussi avait promis de mettre fin au règne de terreur et de dettes de son père adoptif. Il soupirait et fermait ses yeux. Il se mit à penser à sa journée et filait à la douche, il en avait besoin pour se mettre les idées en place. Il se sentirait un peu mieux en étant propre. Il prenait soin de rien oublier.  
Kanda était sorti de la pièce du piano, il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, mais il entendait l'eau couler. Il sourit et allait à son bureau. Heureusement pour lui, il apportait toujours un peu de travail dans son chez lui, au moins il ne s'ennuyait pas. Il lâchait un soupir, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il pensait à Allen, son talent pour le piano, était-il ce qu'on appelle un génie ? Vu comme il écrivait vite à l'ordinateur, il aurait dû s'en douter qu'il était habile de ses doigts. Cette idée le faisait frissonner. Il souriait. Il avait bien fait de lui demander d'être sa fausse fiancé, au moins, il avait découvert son talent. Il prenait le téléphone et composait le numéro de Komuri. Ce dernier décrochait rapidement.

« Ah Kanda, j'allais te téléphoner, tu tombes bien.  
-Vous l'avez trouvé ?  
-Non, mais par contre, on sait qu'il est passé dans votre quartier, Hier soir, mes agents l'ont perdu à l'angle de la rue.  
-Il est temps qu'il sois en prison. J'ai découvert que mon secrétaire avait les mains brûlée, sûrement des gens qui les brûlés pour se venger de cet arnaqueur. J'ai besoin de ces mains.  
-Faudrait les soigner...  
-J'ai un rendez-vous le seize février.  
-Et tu n'as un rendez-vous avant cela m'étonnes de toi.  
-Komuri, si 'étais toi, je tenterai de raisonner votre sœur. Elle sort avec Lavi, ce mec drague toutes les nanas belles qu'il croise.  
-Je le sais, mais il s'est calmé.  
-Vraiment, je demande à voir.  
-Vous verrez quand vous amènerez votre fiancé au souper.  
-Vous serez là ?  
-Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?  
-Pour rien. »

Il raccrochait et lâchait un juron, Komuri connaissait Allen, il l'avait vu lors de la précédente intervention afin d'attraper Cross. Il se sentait honteux de pas avoir pensé à un plan de secours. Il était trop tard, Allen serait sa fausse fiancée, puis il était assez intelligent pour jouer la comédie. Il se disait aussi qu'il devrait éviter de serrer les mains. Il commençait à se demander comment il saluerait ses hôtes. Et aussi pourquoi jouer du piano ne lui faisait presque rien. C'était sûrement dû à ses gants. C'était la seule chose de bonne qualité dans ses vêtements. Il lâchait un soupir, demain, il mangerait encore avec lui. Il entendait la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir, il courrait à cette dernière.

« Allen, tu veux dormir dans mon lit ?  
-Pas aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas en état de te faire des avances, Yuu, une prochaine fois. »

Kanda grognait un peu, pas content d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, il saisissait le bras de son secrétaire et l'embrassait à nouveau, il en avait envie, depuis qu'il avait arrêté. L'homme d'affaires n'avait jamais aimé, alors ce qu'il ressentait lui était totalement étranger.


	7. Lettre - Jour 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Kanda ouvrait les yeux et retrouvait son plafond blanc comme d'habitude, un frisson le parcourait de part en part. Il se frottait les bras en claquant les dents. Il grognait contre son corps que le trahissait lâchement. Il s'habillait pour aller au travail, son costume trois pièces et sa cravate noire qu'il avait bien du mal à nouer ce matin. Il laissait tomber et descendait prendre le déjeuner, cette fois, il ne commanderait pas son déjeuner chez son boulanger favori. Il lâchait un soupir en voyant Allen sur le dos de Reever qui désespérait d'avoir l'homme sur ce dernier. Il le lâchait pour sauter sur Kanda, ce dernier ne s'y attendant pas du tout, il se prenait son secrétaire en plein visage et tombait durement sur le sol. Il grognait à nouveau.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend pousse de soja ?  
-Mais je m'entraîne à être votre fiancée, Yuu.  
-Tu aurais pu me prévenir.  
-Ah non, c'est plus drôle de vous surprendre de ce bon matin. Qu'est qui vous a fait prendre votre déjeuner en ma présence ?  
-Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de te revoir, maintenant que c'est fait, je regrette un peu.  
-Nounours avait envie de câlin de sa fiancée ?  
-Je ne suis pas un nounours.  
-Vu ta façon de grogner, si, mon ours sexy. »

Kanda était flatté par les mots de son secrétaire, mais il n'en laissait que peu paraître, c'était assez pour que l'homme à la chevelure blanche puisse le remarquer. Il le regardait et lui frottait les cheveux avant de prendre son déjeuner en compagnie de son squatteur attitré, soudain, une pierre percutait la fenêtre. L'homme d'affaires, sur ses gardes, il se mettait devant Allen et son cuistot une brique traversait la vitre. Les policiers se mettaient à crier, tout ce que le jeune patron pouvait voir, c'était la chevelure rouge, typiquement celle de Cross. Il s'avançait sur l'objet. Il détachait la lettre et la regardait et commençait à la lire, tout haut.

« Mon cher Allen,  
Je vois que tu es présent bien protégé par ce requin, je compte toujours sur toi pour me donner ce que tu me dois. Toutes tes hospitalisations, je les ai payés de ma poche, ta nourriture et tes vêtements, j'aimerais avoir remboursement de mon intérêt pour toi. Et aussi, je n'y irais pas en prison, j'ai trouvé une poulette à plumer. Je ne dirai pas son nom, vu que tu tentes vainement de me remettre à la loi, moi qui t'est tout offert, te voilà bien prétentieux. Crois-moi, j'aurai ce que je veux. Même si pour cela, je dois encore vendre ton corps à Tykki. »

Kanda posait un regard sur Allen, se dernier se tenait à la table comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il était à la limite de tomber. Il s'approchait de lui et le prenait dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas aller au travail dans un état comme cela. Il téléphonait à l'accueil. Il tombait Miranda.

« Bonjour monsieur Kanda, un souci ?  
-Prévenez mes collaborateurs, l'agence est en congé aujourd'hui. Et profiter pour voir votre amoureux. Faites cela, une fois que vous aurez fini vos coups de fils. Bien entendu, ne faites pas trop de bruit autour de vous.  
-Merci monsieur.  
-Ne me remercier pas, j'ai besoin de repos. Donc toute l'entreprise en fait de même.  
-Passez une bonne journée monsieur Kanda.  
-Elle a mal commencé, donc je n'y crois pas tant que cela, à la prochaine. »

Kanda ne lui laissait pas de temps pour répondre. Il regardait Reever, ce dernier lui donnait du chocolat chaud pour l'homme à ses côtés. Il le tendait à Allen qui le buvait rapidement avec une expression presque triste. Il attendait qu'il s'installe à la table et qu'il finisse de boire. Il posait sa main sur l'épaule de son employé.

« Tu peux m'en parler, Allen, en échange, je te raconterai une histoire à moi, cela te convient-il ?  
-Oui, mais on peut aller près du piano.  
-Si tu le souhaites. »

Kanda sentait sa main être serrée par le jeune homme. Il avançait plus ou moins rapidement vers la pièce tant désirée. Il voyait le sourire de l'homme se dessiner sur son visage. Il se mettait derrière le piano enlevait ses gants. Il pouvait voir les marques sur ces dernières. Il ne disait rien, il voyait la légère grimace sur le visage du jeune homme. Il se taisait. Il attendait que le jeune homme fasse se qu'il désirait, il jouait une mélodie douce. Il voyait un geste de la part du jeune homme, comme une invitation, il s'installait à ses côtés.

« Tikky est mon ex. Il était mon petit ami. Je savais qu'il s'était joué de moi, mais pas que mon soi-disant père m'avait vendu à lui. Dire que je lui donner ma première fois, j'ai cru à ses mots et ses déclarations, tout ça pourquoi, pour avoir du sexe avec moi. Et toi dis-moi ce que tu as vécu.  
-J'ai été adopté moi aussi, par Tiedol, c'est un homme sévère, mais tendre, c'est à lui que je dois ma place actuelle. Lavi et moi, on a grandi ensemble. Il a été mon premier amour, mais il aimait les filles, donc, à mes dix-huit ans, je me suis fait tatouer, comme pour l'oublier, mais je n'ai pas pu, je ne pouvais pas, depuis, j'ai fermé mon cœur à l'amour.  
-Au fond, on se ressemble, Yuu. Merci de ton histoire, je me sens mieux.  
-Je suis là pour cela.  
-Yuu, serre-moi. »

Kanda était surpris par la demande du jeune homme, mais il accédait à cette requête avec un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait plus comprendre. Il respirait à fond le shampoing bon marché du jeune homme. Alors qu'il pouvait prendre le sien. Il ne comprenait pas ce jeune homme. Il restait un moment comme cela avant de sentir son téléphone dans sa poche vibrer furieusement. Il grognait un peu avant de poser un regard sur Allen. Il l'embrassait du bout des lèvres avant de décrocher. Il espérait vraiment de bonnes nouvelles.


	8. Accident - Fin jour 3 et début jour 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Petit twist du scénario d'origine, mais croyez-moi un homme, voire plusieurs, portera une robe.

Kanda mettait son oreille contre le combiné, il pouvait entendre les autres téléphones sonner, mes aussi pas mal d'agitation autour de Komuri, il attendait que cela se calme un peu avant de prendre la parole, cela servait à rien si les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se comprendre. Il restait silencieux, jusqu'à ce que l'homme commençait à hurler dans l'appareil. Par réflexe, il décollait l'objet de son oreille en grognant.

« Kanda, on a attrapé son suspect, nous savons où il se planque. Nous courons, nous allons l'avoir. »

L'homme d'affaires raccrochait et caressait doucement la joue d'Allen qui était un peu encore sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé. Il prenait sa main et l'installait devant le piano. L'homme à la chevelure sombre se mettait à jouer une mélodie qui se voulait douce, il ratait une note, mais l'ensemble n'était pas si désagréable à entendre au final. C'était sûrement un peu bancal. Il continuait jouant un morceau, puis un autre avant d'être rejoint par son secrétaire, dont le visage exprimait toujours sa tristesse. Il s'arrêtait laissant l'homme continuer seul. Il l'observait, il voyait bien qu'il retenait ses larmes. Il passait ses mains sur les joues de l'homme. Il commençait à ressentir un peu les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lavi, mais ils semblaient différents en l'encontre de cet homme, comme plus fort, plus profond. Il ne comprenait pas. L'attirance qu'il avait eue pour son ami d'enfance, était sûrement que physique. Il restait un moment comme cela, attendant qu'une seule chose, le coup de téléphone ou le retour de l'estomac gargantuesque du jeune homme à ses côtés. Il riait quand ce dernier se faisait entendre. Il frottait les cheveux du garçon.

« Bon, je te propose qu'on regarde un film en mangeant une glace, cela ne te nourrira pas, mais au moins, cela fera passer le temps, je vais devenir fou si je reste sans rien faire.  
-Tu ne sais vraiment pas te détendre, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.  
-Tu n'as pas à faire cela.  
-Je le sais très bien, mais j'ai envie. Laisse-moi te masser et plus si affinités.  
-Hum, si tu veux, mais ne vas pas trop loin.  
-Cela va te plaire, crois-moi. »

Le ton du jeune homme ne le rassurait pas, mais il se disait bien qu'il pouvait être le cobaye de cet homme. Il lâchait un soupir et allait s'installer sur le fauteuil. Il sentait des mains sur ses épaules, elles commençaient à faire son travail. Il grognait un peu avant de trouver agréable et se laisser aller en fermant ses yeux. Il sentait les mains de son secrétaire, comme un bien fait. Il prenait son temps pour aller partout, comme s'il avait fait cela de nombreuses fois. Il finissait même par s'endormir. Il se réveillait quelques heures plus tard, il retrouvait une couverture sur lui. Le téléphone sonnait à lui faire mal à la tête. Il se levait et décrochait, se demandant où était le jeune homme.

« Kanda, il est chez toi !  
-Quoi ?!  
-Et il n'est pas seul, il menace de tuer votre secrétaire si on ne lui donne pas de l'argent et sa liberté.  
-Comment est-il rentré ?  
-Votre employée à ouvert croyant que c'était un ami à vous. »

Il grognait, il se mettait à courir dans toute la maison en hurlant le prénom de cet homme, il sentait son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine. Il devait le retrouver, pour lui, pour que tout aille pour le mieux. Il se retrouvait donc à aller dans la partie de son employé, elle était un bordélique, mais il arrivait par retrouver la chambre, il pouvait voir les rajouts éparpillés sur le sol. Il serrait les poings, il devait sûrement en remettre, mais le plus urgent, c'était Allen. Il le retrouvait dans une autre pièce. Cela ressemblait vaguement à salon, sauf que sur la table se trouvait de la pommade et des anti-douleurs. Il voyait Allen un pistolet sur la tempe, l'amie de Cross pointait une arme dans sa direction.

« Un pas de plus et je te buttes, espèce de richard et de bâtard.  
-Tiens, tiens, le prince viens sauver sa princesse. Comme c'est romantique, dit-moi Allen, est-il un bon coup pour que tu restes ainsi accroché à lui ou serrais-tu amoureux ? C'est Tykki qui va être déçu, lui qui t'attendait pour te posséder à nouveau. »

Kanda balançait son poing, le coup de feu partait, faisant réagir les policiers à l'extérieur. Il s'écroulait sous la douleur qui ressentait en ce moment. Il s'avançait vers Allen doucement. Il l'enlaçait tendrement, sentant sa conscience devenir de moins en moins forte. Il voulait parler à Allen, lui dire que tout était fini. Il souriait avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Les yeux de l'homme d'affaires s'ouvrirent quelques jours plus tard, il pouvait voir des nombreux présents autour de lui, mais aussi son secrétaire ainsi que la dame qui gardait l'entrée de son entreprise, tous les deux endormis sur un fauteuil qui ne semblait pas confortable. Il voulait se lever pour voir la date, le douze, plus que deux jours. Il avait été inconscient trois jours, comment allait son entreprise ? Il commençait à s'agiter avant de sentir une douleur près de l'estomac. Il restait donc dans son lit et lâchait un soupir. Il entendait des pas, il était surpris de voir Lavi, merde, son plan tombait à l'eau s'il voyait Allen.

« Enfin, réveillé, je n'espérais même plus, c'était encore pire pour lui. Je ne te savais pas gay, mon cher Kanda. J'aurai su, en fait, non, cela n'aurait rien changé. Tu as un beau fiancé. Quelle est cette jolie demoiselle ?  
-Miranda, n'y touches pas, elle a un prétendant, et tous les deux sont amoureux.  
-Ce n'est pas juste toutes les dames jolies sont prises.  
-Et Lenalee ?  
-Elle et moi, on est ensemble, mais là, je te taquines.  
-Dégages, Lapin stupide. »

Cette réplique faisait réagir les deux endormis qui heureux sautaient sur leur patron. Ce dernier grognait avant de frapper mollement son ami à la chevelure rousse.

« Allez, Miranda, laissons-les seuls un peu. »

Kanda voyait le sourire de son ami, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Il préparait un coup fourré.


	9. Baisers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Kanda lâchait un soupir, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il s'allongeait sur le lit fixant le plafond avec un air dégoûté. Il passait un moment à observer ce morceau de bâtiment. Un air mauvais sur son visage, laissant Allen lui tenir la main. Il se tournait et soulevait son sourcil.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ces trois jours ? Est-ce que mon entreprise ne coule pas ?  
-Ton père, il la reprise en main en attendant que tu te remettes de ton hospitalisation.  
-Ce vieux fou, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui.  
-Et Lavi, comment il sait que tu devais faire la femme ?  
-Il a entendu quand je parlais au policier, tu sais que mes rajouts ont été arrachés, j'ai eu mal, je me suis senti vraiment pitoyable. En plus, cela annule notre affaire. Le dîner...  
-Il y aura dîner, en plus cet enfoiré est en prison.  
-Sur ce sujet, il est dans un centre pour les maladies mentales. Pas en prison.  
-Tant qu'il est enfermé, c'est qu'il compte.  
-Sa complice semble avoir des contacts, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle obtienne au final sa liberté.  
-J'ai aussi mes contacts, ne t'en fais pas.  
-Du coup, tu n'as pas besoin de porter une robe. »

Kanda sentit la main du garçon le serrer avec force. Il remarquait ainsi, les nombreuses cicatrices sur la main du jeune homme, comme si on s'était occupé de cette dernière. Il remettait en place ses bandelettes un peu ensanglantées. Créant de l'inquiétude autour de lui.

« Monsieur Walker, je vous ai déjà dit de pas trop bouger vos mains le temps que cela cicatrise.  
-Mais madame, j'avais faim.  
-Vous avez toujours faim, je me demande où vous mettez tout ce que vous avalez, monsieur Walker.  
-Je me dépense beaucoup.  
-Plus de pompes, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Kanda voyait la mine déconfite du jeune homme. Il se mettait sur ses coudes avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Il prenait alors un air qui se voulait sévère. Il regardait le jeune homme. Le secrétaire se laissait soigner calmement sous le regard de l'homme d'affaires. Il se sentait particulièrement bien, même s'il était presque mourant. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec ce jeune homme. Il roulait des yeux. Ce n'était pas comme avec Lavi, c'était plus douloureux et plus agréable. Il se sentait un masochiste en pleine séance de sa pratique. Alors que le jeune homme d'affaires n'était pas de ce bord. Il tentait quelque chose avant de se faire fusiller du regard par l'infirmière. Il restait donc en place.

« Alors continue ton récit, Allen.  
-Je pense que c'est le mieux. Donc, le premier jour, nous sommes venus ici, tu étais entre la vie et la mort, j'ai pu te suivre. J'ai attendu sagement qu'ils en finissent avec toi. C'était quand même long. Plusieurs heures où j'étais nerveux, bien sûr, comme j'étais impliqué dans l'accident, les médecins m'ont examiné, ils ont découvert mes blessures, toutes mes blessures.  
-Tu en as sur tout le corps ?  
-Un peu près, cela alourdissait la peine déjà grande de Cross pour faux et usage de faux, détournement d'argent, venait s'ajouter détournement de mineur. Tykki, a été mon premier, mais j'étais mineur à l'époque. Lui aussi, il a été mis en prison. Vu qu'il est pas mal friqué, il sortira bien trop vite. »

Kanda grognait, ce qui faisait rire doucement Allen. L'homme à la chevelure blanche s'approchait de son patron, il le regardait.

« Je pense toujours que vous êtes un peu coincé, Yuu. Mais je sais aussi que mon cœur s'est épris de vous. C'est peut-être trop rapide, mais je pense que cela aurait fini par arriver et le dîner avec votre ami à la chevelure rousse n'était qu'un accélérateur dans notre relation.  
-Allen, je ne sais pas, moi.  
-Coincé, espèce de grande asperge, je viens de te dire je t'aime, déclaration déguisée, d'accord.  
-Ah... Euh, merci.  
-Juste un merci, je suis...Hum... »

Kanda ne lui avait pas laissé finir au prix de quelques douleurs, il s'était emparé des lèvres de son secrétaire. Le baiser était tout d'abord chaste, il prenait de l'ampleur lentement avec le temps. Leur corps se rapprochant progressivement l'un de l'autre pour se séparer à court de souffle et les joues rouges. L'homme d'affaires se sentait comme sur un nuage. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« Tu me donnes envie de tomber amoureux.  
-Ne sois pas si coincé, Yuu, avoue que tu l'es déjà.  
-Lavi ? Depuis quand tu es là ?  
-Depuis votre baiser passionné, c'était du spectacle, cela vous dérange si j'ai pris des notes.  
-Abruti de lapin, ne te mêles pas de ma vie. »

Kanda tentait de lancer un truc avant qu'un douleur le transperçât de part en part. Il se sentait faiblir, ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Les médecins se mirent à faire dégager la chambre, il retrouvait ses forces quelques heures plus tard, Lavi était interdit de rentrer dans la chambre. L'homme d'affaires était content, au moins il aurait la paix. Il se sentait rassuré, bien qu'il dût éviter de trop bouger. Il voyait Allen au loin, il tapait doucement le matelas à ses côtés. Il s'y installait.

« Je pense que nous ferons le dîner ici, Lavi à téléphoner au vieux.  
-C'est son père adoptif, c'est un vieux chinois, il est un peu grincheux, mais on s'y habitue.  
-C'est de lui que tu tiens tes grognements ? »

Kanda tirait les joues de son secrétaire avec force, ce n'était pas une façon de traiter son supérieur, mais bon, il l'appréciait pour sa façon de parler librement, sans se soucier de la position qu'il occupait. Comme si il avait déjà tout perdu, c'était sûrement le cas. Avec la vie qu'il avait vécue. Il lâchait un soupir. Il pinçait le nez de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Ouais, je t'aime, idiot, pousse de Soja, mais je ne serait pas dans ton lit facilement.  
-Je pense qu'on le fera dans le tien, je n'ai pas envie de froisser ma princesse. »

Kanda voyait Allen prendre la fuite en tirant la langue, il se jurait qu'il se vengerait plus tard.


	10. Rose rouge - Fin jour 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Un chapitre centré sur Allen, encore.

Allen allait s'installer sur le banc à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Il lâchait un soupir, il savait bien que l'état de Kanda était plus alarmant que le prétendaient les médecins, il suffisait de les voir courir quand il perdait du sang. Il hurlait un bon coup avant de sentir une main sur son épaule, il se retournait et voyait Alistair, comme à son habitude, il lui tendait une rose, cette fois, elle était rouge. Son sourire disait clairement qu'elle était destinée à offrir. Mais il ne pourrait pas entrer avec cette plante qui pouvait provoquer des allergies. Il regardait Alistair et la prenait tout de même en main.

« Merci Alistair, comment cela se passe avec Miranda.  
-Elle refuse encore de me faire confiance, je la rendrai heureuse, mais elle dit que je pense encore à mon ancienne femme. Tout cela parce que ma boutique porte son nom.  
-J'imagine que cela un coût de changer.  
-Oui et les clients, ils ont l'habitude de ce nom. Le changer, c'est la fin de mon commerce.  
-On croirait entendre Kanda quand tu dis cela Alistair.  
-Ce n'est pas un grand homme d'affaires sans savoir ce genre de choses.  
-Je suppose, tu crois qu'il s'en sortira ?  
-C'est un homme fort. »

Allen était rassuré par les mots de son ami. Espérait réellement que cela irait mieux très vite. Il passait un moment à l'extérieur de la chambre, là, il croisait Lavi avec une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres, un peu comme Kanda, mais ses reflets semblaient violets, pas bleuté comme ceux de l'homme qu'il aime. Il s'approchait du jeune couple.

« Lavi, tu m'avais promis que tu avais arrêté de draguer, alors pourquoi tu faisais les yeux doux à cette infirmière. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te mettre des baffes.  
-Peut-être une trop grande gentillesse. Si vous me permettez.  
-Je vous en prie. »

Allen giflait la joue du jeune homme. La demoiselle était un peu surprise sur le coup, mais le jeune homme pouvait sentir les larmes sur ses joues. Il pleurait pour une raison inconnue.

« Franchement, je me demande comment il a peu tombé amoureux d'un type comme toi. Et toi aussi, jeune fille.  
-Lenalee.  
-Vous êtes ignoble, avez-vous pensé à leurs sentiments, ne serai-ce qu'une fois, vous ne devez pas que penser à vous. Pensez un peu à cette femme, elle est belle et gentille. Et vous madame, crier un peu, ne vous laisser pas faire par cet abruti. Tu fais encore du mal à Kanda, je vous préviens monsieur Lavi, je serai votre ennemi, et je ne suis pas aussi fragile que mon corps le montre. Croyez-moi. »

Allen tournait les talons, laissant les deux amoureux. Ils les enviaient un peu dans un sens. Mais la relation qu'il avait avec Yuu était qu'à son début. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre. Il demandait s'il pouvait mettre la fleur. Les soignants lui donnaiet l'autorisation d'entrer avec la fleur. Il la mettait dans un verre usagé du patient. Il souriait avant de s'installer sur le matelas. Il caressait la joue de l'homme qui avait ravi son cœur, il regardait l'heure, il commençait à être tard et il avait faim. Depuis l'accident, il n'osait à nouveau rentrer dans la maison de Yuu et pourtant la cuisine de Reever et le sourire du cuistot lui manquait énormément. Il laissait un soupir sortir de sa bouche. Il remettait une mèche des cheveux sombre du jeune homme sur le côté de son visage. Il souriait. Il posait un baiser sur ses joues, il devait s'en aller, il avait senti ses sentiments grandir au fur et à mesure des jours avec l'inquiétude, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il se préoccupait un peu moins. Il voyait sur la table, un repas, celui de l'homme d'affaires. Son estomac gondait à ce moment précis, réveillant l'endormi. Il se remettait en place. Rouge de honte, son estomac l'avait encore trahi. Il se cachait comme il le pouvait.

« Je me demande vraiment où tu mets tout cela Allen ?  
-Je me sens bien en mangeant.  
-Il y aura jamais assez dans ce plateau, appelle à la maison.  
-Je ne m'en sens pas la force, Yuu...  
-Viens ici, Allen. »

Allen se levait et voyait dans les yeux de Kanda, beaucoup d'amour, mais aussi un peu de peine. Il arrivait à ses côtés, il sentait une main le saisir pour le jeter sur les lèvres de son patron. Il ne répondait pas tout de suite, mais sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, il commençait à le faire quand la séparation vint à eux. Il souriait et prenait la main de l'homme à ses côtés. Le lit d'hôpital n'était pas un lieu idéal pour un amour naissant, mais il s'en contentait. Il respirait doucement.

« Je vais le faire pour toi, je ne vais pas m'énerver, promis.  
-Merci.  
-De rien, je n'ai pas envie d'être encore éveillé par ton estomac.  
-Il est si bruyant que cela ?  
-Oh oui, crois-moi. »

Allen rougissait fortement avant d'entendre Kanda s'arranger pour avoir ses repas ici, mais aussi d'une seconde résidence. Avait-il prévu un moment romantique, il ne savait pas, ses joues se coloraient avec force en entendant qu'une partie de la conversation. Il attendait simplement qu'il raccroche pour demander de quoi il en retournait.

« Voilà, c'est arrangé, et aussi, nous aurons deux jours seul après mon hospitalisation.  
-Et Reever sera là ?  
-Que feras-tu sans ces repas digne d'un festin ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas envie de tester. Je suis courageux, pas téméraire. Je t'aime et te voir affamé risque d'être un véritable crève-cœur. Je lui ai dit aussi qu'il amène son chéri. »

Allen se sentait un peu honteux, il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui faire des compliments pour avoir de la nourriture, comment le prendrait Yuu à présent ? Il serrait ses poings.

« Mangeons et allons nous coucher après, demain est un autre jour. »

Allen sourit et voyait le dîner arriver, il sautait carrément dessus et le mangeait en moins de temps que pour dire pousse de soja. Il allait dans sa chambre suite à cela. Il s'endormait directement, heureux et l'estomac plein.


	11. Lapin stupide, utile - Jour 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Kanda se réveillait, il était seul, il sentait l'intraveineuse dans son bras, depuis quand en avait-il une. Il soulevait un sourcil. Il grognait ne comprenant pas trop ce que les médecins faisaient à son corps. Il respirait doucement, il voulait sortir, et ce, le plus vite, il ne voulait pas passer sa première Saint-Valentin avec Allen dans un hôpital. Il serrait le poing avant d'appeler l'infirmière grâce à un bouton. Cette dernière accourait avec un grand sourire. Il fronçait leurs sourcils, l'homme d'affaires peu content de ce qu'il arrivait.

« Pourquoi cette intraveineuse ?  
-Monsieur Kanda, calmez-vous.  
-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe.  
-Votre ami bruyant a dû vous donner un peu de sa moelle. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est qu'il était compatible et pas Monsieur Walker.  
-Pourquoi en avais-je besoin ?  
-Votre accident nous a fait découvrir un début de leucémie.  
-De quoi ? Cela veut dire que je vais mourir ?  
-Vous avez des chances de guérir, mais elles sont minces, vous allez rester un moment ici.  
-Putain. Je pourrai voir Allen et l'embrasser ?  
-Ce n'est pas une MST, mais ménagez Monsieur. Je vous laisse... »

Kanda pleurait, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis l'enfance, c'est dans cet état qu'il serrait son presque petit ami. Il le serrait avec force, maudissant cette putain de maladie. Il se calmait doucement dans les bras de cet homme. Il sentait les caresses de Allen dans ses cheveux. Il souriait, il reprenait espoir avec lui. Il fermait les yeux et se laissait bercé dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

« Merci Allen, beaucoup.  
-Tu vas guérir, tu es un homme fort. Mais faudra faire attention à ta santé et venir vérifier ta santé dans cet hôpital.  
-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, pourtant, je connais les symptômes de cette saleté. Et toi ?  
-Je n'ai rien, juste mon souci avec ma mélanine, ce n'est pas tout à fait de l'albinisme, j'ai de la chance tout de même. Mais je resterai près de toi, mon joli coincé, si tu souhaites.  
-Toi, tu ne peux rien pour attendre.  
-Je ne me laisserai pas dominer facilement.  
-J'attends de voir pour le croire.  
-C'est tout vu. »

Kanda commençait à tirer les joues de l'homme à la chevelure blanche. Il tirait, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin fit son apparition en toussant légèrement. Il vérifiait rapidement la perfusion, il feuilletait son dossier médical.

« Très bien monsieur Kanda, vous semblez bien réagir à la greffe. Vous pourrez sortir de notre établissement bien plus vite que vous croyez.  
-Pour une fois que ce stupide lapin fait quelque chose d'utile.  
-Je t'ai entendu Yuu.  
-Quand on parle du lapin, voit le bout de ses oreilles.  
-Ne soit pas si mauvaise langue, je t'ai sauvé la mise, mon pote.  
-Tu me devais bien cela. »

Kanda voyait une jeune fille à ses côtés, elle ressemblait à Komuri, mais elle semblait plus douce, moins folle que le policier. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup. Il se demandait pourquoi Lavi, sûrement pour détacher de son frère un peu fou sur les bords. Sûrement un peu trop protecteur.

« Bonjour, jeune demoiselle.  
-Bonjour, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur vous, je ne vous imaginais pas si beau.  
-Hey, Yuu, ne pique pas ma copine !  
-C'est un infidèle qui me dit cela.  
-Un ancien infidèle, elle frappe fort Lenalee, elle pourrait me briser les boules avec son pied.  
-Félicitation mademoiselle. »

Kanda entendait le rire de cette dernière, il prenait la main d'Allen. Il s'était bien trouvé ces deux-là. Ils s'en allèrent. Le rouquin se prenait quelques remarques sur son ancienne façon de vivre. Il se retrouvait seul avec son petit ami. Il s'approchait de lui et l'embrassait avec ferveur, ses mains allant sous les vêtements de son futur amant. Il avait envie de lui, bien sûr, mais il se retenait, car il était l'hôpital et qu'il voulait savoir plus de choses sur lui. Il savait que la vie du jeune homme avait été pleines d'aventures. Il gardait sa main dans la sienne. Puis Allen brisait le silence.

« Dis-moi qui a eu ton premier baiser ?  
-Sur la bouche, je dirai mon père adoptif lors de mes dix-huit ans, il était saoul, pas très conscient de ce qu'il faisait, je lui en jamais voulu. C'était accidentel. Mais je n'ai jamais embrassé comme je le fais avec toi.  
-Ce qui explique pourquoi tu est aussi coincé. Je suis ton premier homme officiel. Je serrai doux promis.  
-Tu penses toujours avoir le dessus.  
-Bien sûr !  
-On verra cela.  
-J'ai hâte. De voir si tu es si strict au lit ou tu te libères de tes chaînes. »

Kanda lui souriait grandement et l'embrassait et voyait son cuisinier arriver avec un chariot qui semblait tout droit sorti d'une dimension différente, il ne savait même pas qu'il en possédait une Il soulevait un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ce genre de choses.

« Depuis quand tu as un chariot ?  
-Vous vous souvenez le jour ou j'ai demandé une grosse avance sur mes salaires. C'était pour acheter cette chose, il me faisait de l'œil au salon pour les cuisinier. Je me demandais quand je pourrai l'utiliser, le temps est venu, on dirait. »

Kanda voyait Allen se précipiter sur la nourriture ce qui le fit rire ainsi que le cuisinier. L'infirmière arrivait au milieu du repas, grondant un peu son futur amant et l'agitation qu'il provoquait en faisant amener ses repas ici. Il est sûr qu'à côté des menus de l'hôpital, le cuistot avait tout d'un menu trois étoiles. Cela faisait rire le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche. Rassasié, il vit Allen aller s'allonger sur le canapé, il lâchait un rot.

« Un peu de retenue.  
-Coincé !  
-Tu dis cela car on n'as rien fait.  
-Peut-être. »

Kanda frappait l'arrière de la tête du garçon. Il souriait, il savait que même sans être immobilisé par son état, Allen continuerai à le charrier. Il le serrait contre lui.

« Merci de m'aimer tout de même, pousse de Soja.  
-Toi aussi, mon coincé. »


	12. Robes - Jour 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur.  
> Note : Enfin la Saint-Valentin pour nos deux hommes, il y aura peut-être plus de chapitres, car c'est un thème principal pour laquelle j'ai commencé cette histoire. On verra toutes les facettes de ce jour.

Kanda savait qu'aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait pas sortir, et ce, malgré son état bien meilleur. Donc il était obligé de vivre la fête des amoureux dans cet endroit. Il pouvait entendre les rires des infirmières, les râlements des autres patient, mais aussi son cœur qui battait. Il serrait sa main, la mettant contre son torse. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir ce genre de choses. Il aimait Allen, de tout son cœur, mais il avait mal. Il tentait de se lever, grâce à sa volonté, il se levait et commençait à marcher dans les couloirs, se tenant à sa perfusion roulante. Il voyait des couples se faire des cadeaux, qu'avait-il à donner lui ? Rien. Il grognait et continuait sa route. Il tombait sur Miranda. Cette dernière faisait des courbettes en se répandant en excuses diverses. Il avait un sourire, c'était bien chose qui ne changeait pas dans son ancien quotidien. Il posait sa main sur la tête de son ancienne employée, il n'était pas vraiment à sa tête en ce moment, donc, elle était juste une femme comme les autres. Mais il avait une affection pour elle. L'homme d'affaires voyait en son histoire d'amour un peu d'espoir.

« Arrête de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
-Pourquoi vous me tutoyez, monsieur Kanda ?  
-Parce qu'avant d'être votre patron, je suis un homme, et je pense que j'aimerais compter parmi vos amis.  
-Je ne pourrai l'être pour vos, je suis une incapable.  
-Cela, je ne pense pas, une maladroite oui, mais incapable, cela non. »

Kanda voyait Alistair arriver en courant, il avait un bouquet de roses rouges, une douzaine, s'il comptait bien. Il souriait. Il se mettait à rire.

« Il était temps vous deux, j'aurai parié sur vous, j'aurai perdu.  
-Surtout, si tu avais joué contre moi, Yuu. »

Il n'était pas surpris de voir Allen apparaître, comme s'il avait attendu cette scène des plus adorables. Les deux adultes étaient rouges et serraient. Ils avaient ce côté adorable, malgré qu'ils avaient tous les deux, la quarantaine, leur idylle était aussi pure que deux adolescents. Kanda s'avançait vers Allen. Il était vite rejoint par ce dernier.

« Viens, je pense que nous ferons le dîner à la cafétéria. On a encore le temps, mais je pense que cela fera plaisir à notre cher cuistot de voir que tu peux marcher.  
-Dis plutôt que tu vas tenter d'avoir un peu de nourriture d'avance.  
-Je suis percé à jour.  
-C'est trop facile avec toi. Tu es trop gourmand pour rater une occasion pareille. »

Kanda voyait le rougissement de son futur amant. Il marchait en direction de la cafétéria. Ce n'était que le matin, et pourtant, Reever s'agitait déjà avec force, le temps était compté pour lui. Il ne se tournait même pas. Il commençait à crier sur les cuisiniers de l'hôpital qui étaient devenus ses commis par procuration.

« Tu as déjà vu un plat aussi laid ? Jette-moi ça aux chats. Peut-être, ils daigneront manger cette horreur que vous appelez cuisine.  
-Reever, j'ai faim.  
-Allen, je t'ai déjà dit que... »

Kanda voyait l'étonnement de l'homme quand il le voyait. Puis un sourire, il s'agrandissait. Il prenait un torchon, il frottait ses mains sur ce dernier. Il sentait les bras du cuistot se refermer sur lui. Il grognait, pas très friand de ce genre de geste, sauf si c'était Allen. Il faisait une pichenette sur le front de ce dernier.

« Merci de ta sollicitude, Reever. Je vais mieux, maintenant, continue ton dîner. Je pense que tu as assez de boulot, donc pas le temps pour ces effusions de joies.  
-Bak sera présent, vous savez, mon petit ami.  
-Comment il est ?  
-Voyez par vous-même. »

Kanda suivait le regard de son employé et tombait sur un employé du vieux Bookman aux cheveux dorés. Il l'avait vu quelques fois, il ne l'avait pas pensé de ce penchant. Il le voyait plus avec sa collègue, Fo. Comme quoi il en apprenait tous les jours. Il fermait les yeux et allait s'installer sur une chaise.

« Mais je n'ai pas quoi m'habiller correctement.  
-C'est là que j'interviens !  
-Quel coup fourré me prépares-tu, stupide lapin ?  
-Allen et toi, vous serez assortis, j'ai pris soin de sélectionner deux robes que tu lui as payés. »

Il se levait d'un bond, voulant prendre son ami d'enfance par le cou. Il s'arrêtait en sentant la main de son secrétaire dans la sienne. Il se jurait, qu'il se vengerait, un jour ou l'autre. Il repensait à la relation qu'il avait avec Lenalee, il pourrait mettre dans son coup, le policier qui servait de frère à cette dernière. Il laissait un ricanement sortir de sa bouche. Les autres reculaient à l'entente de ce dernier, sauf ce qui avait pris sa main.

« Allen, comment tu fais pour rester avec ce démon ?  
-Parce que je suis loin d'être un ange moi aussi ! »

L'homme d'affaires vit Lavi se faire plus petit, il l'aimait Allen que plus suite à ce moment. Il le tirait à lui pour l'avoir sur les genoux. Il l'embrassait avec passion, et cela un bon moment. A tel point qu'il pouvait entendre les gens siffler ou huer ce geste. Il s'arrêtait et lâchait un soupir. Il fusillait du regard les autres. Il s'approchait de l'oreille de son désormais, petit ami.

« Je te jure que seuls, je te ferai grimper au septième ciel avec mes mains, avec mon corps tout entier. Je te désires Allen, de tout mon cœur. »

Il sentait un baiser dans son cou, il retenait un gémissement qu'il masquait en grognement. Mais il ne dupait pas l'homme à la chevelure blanche. On voyait bien dans son sourire qu'il cachait quelque chose.

« Il y a des endroits pour cela, Yuu.  
-C'est toi qui dis cela, espèce d'abruti de roux.  
-Je ne l'ai jamais fait en public.  
-Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?  
-Non, ça ira. »

Kanda avait un sourire qui en disait long, Lenalee le voyait et se promettait d'en savoir plus sur cette fameuse fois. L'homme d'affaires était gagnant à ce jeu.


	13. Pot de colle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Un chapitre centré sur Lavi. Je m'excuse en retard ou en avance, si il y a des persos un peu OOC.

Lavi lâchait un soupir, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela de la part de sa petite amie, il détestait cette fête plus que tout, il lui faisait dépenser de l'argent inutilement. Juste pour faire plaisir. Mais il était obligé de le fêter, vu qu'à présent, il avait une femme fixe. Lui, qui ne voulait pas s'attacher, car il savait qu'il vivait dans un monde dangereux. Il jouait souvent les indics dans diverses enquêtes. Ces cheveux roux souvent cachés, quand bien même, ils les aimaient profondément. Car il pensait que l'être était une chose très classe. Malheureusement, il luttait souvent contre les préjugés de cette couleur. Il lâchait un soupir en voyant Kanda si Heureux et tendre avec Allen. Tendre ? Il n'avait jamais cru voir cela de la part de son ami d'enfance. Il l'aurait plus vu dans une relation sadomasochiste, avec un soumis qui se laissait fouetter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher cela, surtout avec son caractère, le voir si doux, ce n'était humain. L'homme à la chevelure blanche l'avait changé, reste à savoir si c'est bien ou mal. Il se mettait sur une chaise et sentait les mains tendres de la jeune fille lui faire des massages. Il était content de l'avoir, l'air de rien, il avait déjà eu ce besoin de se fixer, sans oser. Il voulait tester, parce que cette fois, la fille n'était pas une personne sans défense, comme son frère, elle travaillait avec la police, bien qu'elle soit plus dans les affaires de voisinages et disparition d'enfants. Il se tournait vers cette femme.

« Comment ai-je pu vivre sans toi ma douce.  
-Ce n'est pas avec tes mots doux que tu me feras oublier tes anciennes conquêtes, en plus j'apprends que tu l'as fait en public. C'était qui, quand, et surtout où ? J'aimerais avoir un présent de ta part. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais fort apprécié pour te faire pardonner.  
-Si allait à Venise tous les deux ?  
-Je ne vais pas laisser mon boulot. Si un pédophile sévit, je m'en voudrais pour ma vie entière. Tu n'as pas autre chose ?  
-Une soirée romantique à la maison, le grand jeu.  
-Voilà qui est mieux. »

Lavi pouvait voir le sourire de la jeune fille, il se mettait à rire et frottait son nez contre le sien. C'était un geste affectif qui la faisait souvent rougir. Il la trouvait tellement adorable. La sain-Valentin, malgré tout cela, il n'aimait pas. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Kanda. Il était encore avec Allen. Une infirmière le fusillait du regard.

« Promis, je ne ferai rien pour mettre en colère, ce mec est grincheux, ce n'est pas ma faute.  
-Monsieur Kanda est malade, il est plus sensible. »

Lavi lâchait un soupir, il avait l'habitude qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux, en temps normal, il en jouait, mais là ce n'était pas son but. Il roulait des yeux et passait l'entrée de la pièce avec son grand sourire. Il pouvait voir les deux hommes s'embrasser avec passion. Il souriait avant de racler sa gorge bruyamment, faisant sursauter les deux hommes et grogner Kanda. Il pouvait voir le regard féroce de son ami, il le retrouvait bien là. Son sourire s'agrandissait. Le rouquin posait une main sur la tête d'Allen.

« Allons, vous ne pourrez rien faire ici. C'est impossible. Tant que vous serrez ici, je viendrai pour briser vos rêves. »

Lavi se mettait à rire avant de sentir un coup à l'arrière de son crâne, il se retournait et retrouvait la jeune policière. Lenalee fronçait les sourcils ce qui lui donnait un air féroce, cette expression qui l'avait convaincu de se fixer. Bien qu'il devrait s'habituer à ne pas sauter sur tout ce qui bouge pour avoir ce qu'il désirait au fond de lui. Beaucoup d'affections, celle qui n'avait jamais eu durant une bonne partie de sa vie. Il lâchait un soupir.

« Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, on te veut, en forme pour voir vos jolies robes.  
-La ferme, espèce d'abruti de Lapin.  
-Tu seras des plus jolis. Tiens, je vais les chercher. Toi aussi, le petit blanc...  
-Je te maudis, toi pour tes idées tordues. »

Lavi se mit à rire avant de sortir sans un mot. Il souriait à sa belle. Il l'embrassait brièvement, cette dernière glissait une main dans la sienne.

« Cette fête sera géniale, mon amour.  
-Comme tu le dis géniale. »

Lavi ne croyait pas un mot de ces paroles. Il n'aimait pas cette fête, elle était juste une occasion pour le vieux fou d'amasser de l'argent en organisant ce fameux dîner pour couples et célibataires. Ce dernier devait sûrement râler sur Reever. Dire que c'était un ancien employé de son vieux. Mais il était un peu trop fantasque pour lui. Pas assez chinois aussi. Il savait que Komuri et Lenalee avaient travaillé à un moment au restaurant pour payer leurs études, surtout l'aîné, tout cela pour protéger sa jeune sœur. Il lâchait un soupir, son beau-frère était collant, vraiment collant. A côté, ce qu'il faisait à Allen et Kanda, c'était gentil. Il était venu quand il était sur le point de s'unir, jamais il le pardonnerait et était prudent lorsqu'il allait le faire, mais il arrivait à les déranger d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était limite, pas légal. Il allait dans la maison de son ami et découvrait la partie de la maison à l'homme qui avait séduit son ami. Il voyait de nombreuses choses, même certaines qui le fit rire. Il découvrait que son ami avait des choses à vivre, lui qui avait les choses tellement normalement, aucune originalité, c'était d'un ennui. Il sortait deux robes avec un sourire, son ami avait un goût si classique. Il rajouterait quelques fantaisies.

« Ma chérie ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu pourrais aller chercher des fleurs chez Alistair et prends-en pour toi, si tu le désires. »

Lavi lui tendait la carte de crédit avec un sourire avant d'embrasser ses mains. La dame se mettait à rougir. Elle s'en allait laissant son homme seul avec les robes. Il souriait et les arrangeait lui-même, gardant secret son affinité avec la couture. Il pouvait retourner à l'hôpital, il était sûr de s'amuser avec cela.


	14. Dans quel sens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Chapitre centré sur Allen.

Allen passait une main dans les cheveux de son amant, il ne s'était pas attendu à être si amoureux, surtout après Tykki, il avait pensé avoir fermé son cœur. Pour lui, ce jour était comme les autres, mais il montrerait son amour à son petit ami. Il souriait en voyant Lenalee arriver avec les fleurs à l'hôpital, le jeune homme avait quitté la chambre pour voir où e était le dîner. Les senteurs lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, comme s'il avait entendu, il voyait une tarte à la pomme sur le comptoir, il s'approchait en souriant. Il coupait un morceau pour son futur amant et mangeait le reste de filer en douce. Reever finirait sûrement par lui crier dessus. Il était à présent à l'abri des cris du cuisinier. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre. Il frappait quelques coups. Le médecin lui souriait et s'en allait.

« Votre ami pourra sortir d'ici deux jours, sauf en cas de rechute.  
-Merci, docteur. Donc il va bien.  
-Très bien, comme si cette vilaine maladie n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Faudra que je voie son ami, Monsieur Bookman.  
-Il devra revenir, surtout si ce dernier fait ce qu'il désire, puis le dîner est ici. Je compte sur les médecins de garde pour venir manger un morceau.  
-Je passerai le mot.  
-Merci, à bientôt. »

Allen vit le docteur sortir. Il sortait le morceau de tarte. Il pouvait entendre le rire de son futur amant. Il le vit aussi tapoter son lit, l'invitant en continuant à rire. Il s'y mettait et la tendait, un peu vexé tout de même. Il ne l'avait pas mangé, oui, mais cela pouvait arriver. Il gonflait ses joues et sursautait quand Lavi faisait son apparition avec les robes. Il penchait la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment celles que son amant avait achetées. Il entendait le grognement significatif de Kanda. Cela sentait qu'il remarqué quelque chose. Il lâchait un soupir. Il ne comprenait décidément pas les deux hommes.

« C'était plus fort que toi, fallait que tu les as modifiés ?  
-Comment tu sais que je l'ai fait.  
-A qui tu as montré tes costumes encore ?  
-Ah oui, j'avais oublié, comme Allen, tu caches tes talents au monde pourquoi ? Parce que tu te sens bien dans ta situation actuelle, penses à en changer, cela bénéfique pour ton futur couple avec la miss aux couettes, on dirait moi en meuf parfois.  
-Elle est plus douce que tu ne le seras jamais.  
-Espèce d'enfoiré. Viens connard si tu oses. Je vais te prouver avec Allen que je peux être tendre. Je l'aime bien plus que je t'ai aimé.  
-Je savais que m'avais aimé, Yuu. Malheureusement, j'aime les femmes, tu vois. Car je ne me lasserai pas d'une belle poitrine.  
-Pervers !  
-Et fier de l'être. »

Allen retenait un rire, les voir se chamailler était quelque chose de comique. Il posait une main sur sa robe, la finition n'était pas parfaite, mais c'était, vraiment du bon travail. Il aurait du être couturier, pas le métier qu'il faisait dont il ignorait tout. Mais vu ses cicatrices, cela devait être dangereux. Il prenait la main de son amoureux quelques minutes. Il passait un moment comme cela avant de filer dans la salle d'eau mise à disposition de son amoureux. Autant qu'il se change dès à présent. Il déposait avant cela un baiser sur ces lèvres. Il rentrait dans la salle et se regardait quelques instants avant de se dévêtir, il passait à un moment une main sur certaines de ses cicatrices. Il avait à ce moment une petite grimace. Il devait en finir au plus vite. Il se retrouvait en sous-vêtement et tentait de trouver le sens de cet accoutrement. Il bataillait un peu durant quelques instants avant de le trouver, grâce à les attaches d'origines. Il se mettait devant le miroir, cela semblait moins strict que les tenues de Kanda, mas pas original comme parfois les accessoires que portait Lavi, c'était un bon mélange. Il sortait de là et allait s'installer sur le corps de son petit ami.

« Alors ? Je suis comment dans cette tenue ?  
-Je me retiens de pas te faire l'amour, là sur le champ.  
-Et qu'est qui t'en empêche ?  
-Ce stupide lapin va débarquer pour me dire de mettre ma tenue au combien ridicule. Je vais le tuer.  
-Moi, je pense que tu seras très sexy dedans et viril. Vas la mettre, ce n'est pas la mort, puis après tu ne devras plus la porter.  
-Il va faire des photos, le fourbe.  
-Jamais, je me moquerai de toi. »

Allen pouvait voir les muscles de Kanda se détendre, il grognait pour le geste. Il le savait bien. Il le regardait partir, non sans avoir maté le fessier de son petit ami. Il se disait que cela serait des plus plaisant de le dominer avec un derrière si bien moulé. Il respirait à fond, il arrivait à voir des envies, lui qui après Tykki ne faisait que répondre aux envies de son corps. Il s'était habitué à un rythme soutenu. Mais là, c'était différent, il avait vraiment envie, cela commençait à bien faire. Il savait qu'après sa sortie, il se jetterait sur lui, l'embrassant. Être avec lui était plaisant, plus que jouer au piano, il aimait cela pourtant. Il se grattait le cou. Attendant simplement que ses hormones se calment. Il s'impatientait un peu. Il allait frapper à la porte de la salle d'eau. Sans réponse, il se permettait d'entrer. Il trouvait son petit-ami, emmêlé dans la robe. Il allait l'aider, non sans en profiter un peu pour le toucher. Il continuait jusqu'à capitulant, il entendait gémissement.

« J'ai gagné, je connais à présent un de tes points sensibles mon beau ténébreux. Je sais qu'il n'est pas le seul, je compte tous les trouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quitte à te faire languir des heures entières, tu as me supplier.  
-Mais tu rêves en couleurs Allen.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Yuu. »

Il l'embrassait passionnément, malgré que Kanda râlait pas mal, il ne fallait pas longtemps avent qu'il se mette à répondre, par fierté sûrement. Quel caractère il avait, cet homme.


	15. Jalousie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur.  
> Note : Mon absence de ces derniers jours est du à une chose irl, je vais tenter de rattraper mon retard.  
> Centré sur Kanda

Kanda aimait ce jour maintenant, il représentait tout ce qu'il avait voulu. Bien qu'ils doivent s'habiller en filles. En voyant son petit ami comme cela, son corps avait eu une réaction assez naturelle. Il se demandait même comment l'homme qu'il aime ne remarque rien. L'avait-il fait exprès. Le fait était que le repas du soir approchait. Il pouvait presque entendre le rire de Lavi en voyant sa tenue. Il promettait de l'étrangler le plus vite possible. Il lâchait un soupir et gardait sa main dans celle d'Allen. Ce qui lui avait permis de rester calme. Ce n'était pas simple surtout avec le rouquin.

« Quelle belle demoiselle tu es mon Kanda-chou.  
-Je t'emmerde, Lavi. Je te jure que dès que je peux, je te tue.  
-Je sais aussi que tu veux éviter la prison, donc tu le ne feras pas, Kanda-chou.  
-Tu te stoppes tout de suite avec ce surnom à la con, avant que je me serve de ton sang pour peindre un mur.  
-Mais oui. »

Kanda sentait la main de son amoureux lui serrer, il se calmait un peu, mais grognait un peu contre ces deux-là. Jamais plus il s'habillerait en fille. C'était trop humiliant. Il bouillonnait de rage. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à être si amoureux de quelqu'un. Il était à la fois effrayé par la force de ses sentiments et rassuré par ces derniers. C'était à la fois un fardeau et un cadeau. Il l'avait su, mais maintenant, il pouvait comprendre ces mots qu'il avait entendus quelque part. Il lâchait un soupir et s'installait sur la table qui accueillerait des invités dans quelques heures. Il sentait des mains dans ses cheveux, pas très à l'aise avec ça, il s'apprêtait à sauter sur l'inconvenant, il se retournait et voyait son père adoptif lui sourire doucement. Il était donc déjà là. Il se levait comme il le pouvait et allait le serrer dans ses bras. Il n'était affectueux en temps normal, mais avoir frôlé la mort lui fait voir à quel point sa vie était précieuse et qu'il la devait à cet homme. Contrairement à Cross, il n'avait pas fait tout pour le détruire.

« Yuu, te voilà bien affectueux, j'en suis heureux, mais que me vaut cet honneur ? Et quel est ce charmant jeune homme à tes côtés ? Il a l'air d'être passé à travers une tempête. Pauvre petit.  
-On te racontera tout, ne t'en fait pas père. Comment tu vas ? Comment se vendent tes peintures ?  
-Je vais bien, toi, par contre, tu as été très malade, ça se voit aux cernes que tu as sous les yeux.  
-On le voit si fort ?  
-Non, mais je t'ai élevé, donc je vois plus que ce que je dois voir une personne normale, demande à ton chéri.  
-Je te savais ouvert, mais cela ne te dérange vraiment pas que je sois...  
-Gay ?  
-Oui.  
-Cela ne me fait rien, je suis un peu triste de pas avoir de personne à gâter, mais l'adoption existe, heureusement pour vous. »

Kanda frappait un peu l'homme avant de rire, il était content de lui parler. Il se sentait comme rassuré par sa seule présence. Bien qu'il n'avait pas été un père idéal, il pouvait être content de l'avoir eu.

« Heureusement, tu n'est pas comme Cross.  
-Vous avez attrapé ce vieux filou ?  
-Tu le connais ?  
-Longue histoire. Ce qu'il compte, c'est qu'il est sous les barreaux en ce moment. Je te promets qu'il vous touchera plus à présent. J'ai engagé les meilleurs avocats du pays pour mener votre défense. Il est malin, je sais qu'il utilisera la moindre faille pour être libre. Ne vous en faites donc pas. Je gère, fais confiance à ton père.  
-Au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas père.  
-Oui, mon fils.  
-Merci.  
-Vis heureux Kanda, et Allen aussi, tu le mérite, tu as du tellement souffrir, je suis navré de pas t'avoir sauvé comme je l'ai fait avec Lavi et Yuu. Je te raconterai tout avant le procès. Profiter de ce beau jour. »

Kanda se disait qu'en fin de compte, il savait peu de choses sur sa vie, ce qui lui était arrivé. Quelle était l'histoire de son père. Il se sentait si faible. Il allait se blottir contre Allen qui avait tout écouté sans un mot, il avait pensé avec raison, qu'il ne fallait mieux pas déranger ces deux hommes. Il se penchait pour saisir ses lèvres. Le baiser était plein de sentiments, dont la tristesse, mais aussi le réconfort. Il se sentait bien comme cela. Ils restèrent un moment à se faire un bisou enflammé, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Avec leurs robes, ils ressemblaient un peu au Ying et au yang. Ce moment de tendresse pure cessait quand le ventre de l'homme aux cheveux blancs laissait son estomac parler. L'homme d'affaires roulait des yeux. Décidément, l'estomac de cet homme n'avait donc pas de fin. Il s'approchait du comptoir. Reever se retournait et lui souriait.

« Bonjour patron, je pense ce qui vous emmène, c'est Allen qui a faim, encore. Je vous donne de quoi le faire patienter le repas. Monsieur Bookman a ajouté quelques plats de son fait. D'ailleurs, cela me fait bizarre de retravailler avec lui. Il dit que je cuisine mieux qu'à l'époque. Je suis flatté. C'est grâce à l'estomac de monsieur Allen. Sans son gros estomac, je n'aurai pas testé tant de choses.  
-J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié.  
-Comment le pourrais-je, je vous connais depuis tout ce temps, monsieur Kanda.  
-Je l'aime vraiment et je n'aime pas le voir vous tourner autour...  
-Yuu, je t'aime, ce que je faisais avec Reever, c'était pour avoir de l'attention, un peu d'affection et à manger. Maintenant, j'ai ce que je désirai le plus, avec toi, ne sois pas jaloux. »

Kanda grognait avant de sentir des lèvres se faire exigeantes sur les siennes. Il se détendait et répondait à son baiser. Il l'enlaçait avec possessivité. Il se sentait heureux de l'avoir trouvé. Mais s'il ne s'était pas attendu à être si amoureux.

« Je t'aime, qu'importe le jour qu'on est, je le dirai.  
-J'y compte bien. »

Kanda souriait, il l'aimait encore plus pour son caractère.


	16. Céder à ses envies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Chapitre centré sur Allen.

Allen passait ses mains autour de la taille de Kanda, il regardait ce dernier avec tendresse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir tendre. Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il était retombé amoureux. Il n'avait pas osé le croire. Pourtant tout était réel. Il voyait arriver le policier. Il voulait sauter sur la petite amie de Lavi, mais cette dernière s'écartait de lui au dernier moment et l'agent des forces de l'ordre se mangeait le sol, ce qui le faisait rire un peu, ainsi que son amoureux. Il tenait la main de ce dernier. Car il sentait qu'il en avait le besoin. Il reprenait son repas qu'il savait écourter d'avance, l'arrivé du policier lui avait fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Il avalait sa salive, comme si son futur avait ressenti son malaise, il embrassait sa joue. Il souriait à nouveau suite, à ce geste qui se voulait rassurant. Il voyait le policier venir vers lui et tendait sa main avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour monsieur Walker, j'espère que nous aurons des rapports plus cordiaux à présent. Surtout si vous avez besoin de parler, je serai là pour écouter votre passé.  
-Je pense avoir assez dit à vos collègues.  
-Bien entendu, navré de vous avoir fait revivre ces moments difficiles.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, par contre, je vais faire un tour avec mon petit ami, si vous le permettez.  
-Bien sûr. »

Allen prenait la main de Kanda et le forçait à sortir de la cafétéria, malgré sa faim, il ne voulait pas reparler de ces choses, il n'était pas encore prêt, il voulait être heureux, pas triste. Ce jour était important pour eux deux. Il continuait jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier. Pris dans un accès de peine, il plaquait son futur contre la porte et l'embrassait, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il continuait, il sentait les mains de ce dernier aller sous sa robe. Il gémissait quand l'homme d'affaires commençait à lui toucher ses parties intimes.

« Kanda...  
-J'ai envie de toi, mais je vais te faire plaisir avant cela. Si on ne va pas jusqu'au bout, laisse-moi te faire plaisir.  
-Hum... »

Allen n'était déjà plus que gémissement tandis que la main s'activait à lui faire plaisir. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, mais avant cela, il n'avait jamais eu de plaisir à subir ce genre d'attention. Il se tortillait de plaisir retenant comme il pouvait ses gémissements et ses petits cris que son plaisir entraînait bien malgré lui. Il se collait à son amant, lui qui avait voulu le dominer, le voilà qu'il se faisait masturber par ce dernier. Il savait qu'il viendrait bientôt.

« Kanda...  
-Viens, Allen.  
-Je vais salir la robe...Ha... Hum... »

Allen rejetait sa tête en arrière, c'était vraiment au-dessus de toutes ces parties avec Tykki. Pourtant, il était déjà passé par là. Il aimait vraiment ce que lui faisait Kanda. Sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter, il perdait pied. C'était déjà trop tard. Il venait dans un cri.

« Yuu... »

Il était trop tard. Il rougissait un peu. Allen mettait sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux. Il respirait à fond et se blottissait contre son amant. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, celle du sexe aussi, il souriait. Finalement, il avait bien fait de laisser libre cours à ses envies. Il passait une main dans les cheveux sombre de cet homme qu'il aime. Il restait un moment comme cela et calmer ses envies. Il déposait quelques baisers sur la peau de ce dernier. Il s'écartait de lui. Il posait son front contre le sien. Un sourire venait se peindre sur son visage. Il devait nettoyer la trace de leur amour. Il se promettait que leur nuit d'amour serait des plus palpitante.

« Une prochaine fois Yuu, je te le promets.  
-Je m'excuse pour la robe.  
-Nettoyons-la. Et retournons au plus vite auprès des autres.  
-Faisons vite. »

Allen et Kanda se mettaient à laver la robe tachée, comme elle était blanche, les tâches étaient à peine visibles. Ils continuaient à le faire. Ils étaient bien embarrassés avec ces tâches. Ils revenaient à la table dans la cafétéria. Ils pouvaient voir que Lavi jouait avec les cheveux de Lenalee. Il s'installait sur la chaise et se mettait à côté de l'homme qu'il aime. Il pouvait sentir les plats de Reever embaumé la pièce. Son ventre gargouillait en sentant la délicieuse odeur. Il tapait du poing sur la table de l'hôpital. Il se sentait bien avec tous ces gens. Il passait un moment à les regarder. Ils bougeaient dans tous les sens. Les plats commençaient à être mis sur la table. Il se jetait sur les plats et commençait à manger comme il avait l'habitude, c'est-à-dire en se goinfrant. Il mangeait avec appétit. Allen s'approchait des plats, pleins d'épices et toujours bons. Comme à l'habitude quand il s'agissait de la cuisine de cet homme.

« Merci à toi Reever. Pour ce somptueux repas. Comme d'habitude. J'en veux encore.  
-Tu en auras plus si tu me dis pourquoi vous avez traîné autant.  
-C'est que c'est personnel. À moins que tu aimes savoir comment je suis au lit.  
-Alors ça y est, vous avez sauté le pas.  
-Pas vraiment, mais on a eu un bel avant-goût.  
-Je vois tout à fait. »

Allen pouvait voir Fô, un petit asiatique qui semblait avoir un petit caractère. Il se retenait de rire en le voyant bougé comme il le faisait. Il allait s'installer sur les genoux de Kanda. Lavi en prenait pour faire une autre photo. Depuis le début de la soirée, il s'était amusé à le faire. Il avait ce sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

« J'aimerais avoir celle-ci quand tu la développeras.  
-Bien sûr, mais en contre partie empêche ton chéri de détruire toutes celles que j'ai prises.  
-Entendu. »

Allen sentait son amant me pincer la hanche. Il grognait. Le secrétaire s'approchait de l'oreille de ce dernier avec un petit sourire. Il soufflait sur cette dernière, il sentait que son amoureux se retenait de gémir.

« Il a dit que tu ne devais pas toutes les détruire, certaines pourront rester dans la mémoire.  
-Rappelle-moi de jamais jouer contre toi au poker.  
-Je pensais plus à autre jeu, mon amour.  
-Celui-là me plaît plus.  
-Je le savais... »

Allen sentait les mains de Kanda aller sous ses vêtements.

« Attendez qu'on finisse de manger les amoureux.  
-Tu t'es retenu, toi Lavi.  
-Bien sûr, Lenalee tient à son intimité. »


	17. Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Chapitre centré sur Lavi.

Lavi pouvait voir comment mangeait Allen, heureusement qu'il avait pris son appareil, car là, il avait des preuves de l'appétit immense d'une homme, pourtant pas si grand. Il mitraillait aussi Kanda en train de manger en râlant dans sa robe noire. Elle était du plus bel effet sur lui. Il prenait aussi des clichés de Lenalee. Elle était la plus belle. Bien que son frère avait le don de la coller ou de se mettre devant l'objectif quand il voulait saisir sa beauté. Il était un peu lassé par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il prenait tout de même des clichés, pour lui, mais aussi pour son album personnel. Il observait le nouveau couple que formait son ami avec son ancien employé. Il les prenait sur le fait en pleine pelotage séace de pelotage. Il souriait et gardait le cliché pour lui. Lavi avait même prévu une copie des photos sur la seconde carte mémoire.

« Attendez qu'on finisse de manger les amoureux.  
-Tu t'es retenu, toi Lavi.  
-Bien sûr, Lenalee tient à son intimité. »

Lavi sentait suite à ses mots des bars l'entourer. Il se retournait et voyait sa belle lui sourire. Il l'embrassait doucement avant qui le frère leur tombe dessus. Ce qu'il faisait quelques secondes plus tard. Il lâchait un soupir. Il s'écartait de ce dernier. Le fixant avec un léger mépris. Vite calmé par les gestes rassurants de Lenalee.

« Il serait temps de nous laisser vivre notre vie, Komuri. J'aime votre sœur, du plus profond de mon cœur. Si je fais le moindre pas de travers, je vous autorise à me torturer, mais pitié, lâchez-nous. Au nom de votre amour pour votre sœur.  
-Compris, mais je compte sur toi pour la rendre heureuse. Je vais m'occuper de ces deux exhibitionnistes.  
-Je vous en prie. »

Lavi voyait le policier aller vers les deux amoureux. Ces derniers prenaient la fuite. Apparemment, le fait qu'Allen avait eu des débats avec les forces de l'ordre dans le passé, n'aidait pas à les apprécier, même si elles étaient de son côté à présent. Il les voyait filer sans demander leur reste. Il allait voir son père, le vieux fou, si quelqu'un savait faire quelque chose, c'était bien lui. Il voyait Reever en pleine discussion avec lui. Cela semblait très sérieux. Il pouvait voir Fô tenant la main du cuisinier, lui qu'il montrait rarement son implication de son couple en public. Pas qu'il soit timide, il ne se gênait d'embrasser son chéri quand il en sentait le besoin, mais il était une personne sérieuse, à côté de l'extravagance du chef coq. Il se mettait à leur hauteur.

« Père, tu vois bien qu'il a évolué depuis qu'il est chez Kanda. Laisse-le tranquille.  
-J'ai été idiot de pas considérer sa cuisine, reviens, tu seras mon second.  
-Père, il est temps de rendre le tablier.  
-Hors de question, je suis encore plein de vie. Donc je peux encore cuisiner. »

Lavi voyait arriver le père de Kanda, il avait un sourire qui en disait long, il savait qu'il devait les laisser seuls. Il conduisait sa compagne à l'extérieur. Il voyait qu'elle était surprise. Il se penchait et la serrait contre lui. Il se laissait aller contre elle, laissant ses larmes couler doucement, il avait eu peur, pour son ami, mais aussi pour leur relation.

« Ce n'était plus vivable, Lenalee. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sous son règne de terreur. Aussi, je pensais à arrêter mon travail d'indic. Ce n'est pas facile, car j'aime beaucoup jouer la comédie.  
-Je le sais, tu pourras être ce que tu désires Lavi. Sois toi-même un peu. Tu pourras jouer des rôles, passer des auditions au pire pour le théâtre ou pour figurant, avec tes cheveux, tu taperas dans l'œil d'un d'entre eux.  
-Merci, mon amour.  
-Toujours là pour toi. On rentre ?  
-J'aimerais saluer une dernière fois Kanda.  
-Laisse-les, ne fais pas comme mon frère.  
-Tu as raison. »

Lavi partait donc en ayant une pensée pour Kanda et Allen, il savait que les robes seront sûrement dans un sale état. Mais il s'en fichait, il pouvait vivre avec Lenalee, une femme qui l'avait finalement accepté comme il était. Et cela, il ne pouvait que réjouir. Il était donc en route pour chez lui. Quand le téléphone sonnait, c'était Komuri, décidément, il ne laisserait jamais tranquille. Il décrochait son appareil. C'était lui l'indic après tout.

« Lavi, j'ai besoin de tes services.  
-Komuri, j'ai décidé de rendre mon tablier pour votre sœur.  
-Voilà une sage décision, sinon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, la complice de Cross s'est échapper, elle en veut à Allen et à Kanda. Nous avons placé nos hommes autour de l'hôpital. Ils ne risquent, mais on sait jamais. Reste prudent Lavi. Elle pourrait s'en prendre à vous deux. Je me pardonnerai si ma sœur est blessé.  
-Je ne laisserai pas Lenalee sans protection, être indic m'as appris la prudence.  
-Je m'en doute, passez une bonne soirée... »

Lavi s'arrêtait au fast-food le plus proche. Il prenait la main de sa petite amie et s'installait à une table. Il pouvait voir d'autres couples un peu fauchés se regarder et s'embrasser. Mais il n'était pas venu pour cela. Il savait que tant de témoins dérangeraient la complice de Cross. Le but premier était de protéger sa belle.  
Il pouvait voir d'autres couples un peu fauchés se regarder et s'embrasser.

-Je vois, ce n'était pas le dîner que j'espérais, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu crois qu'il y a de bon plat ici ?  
-Bien entendu, au sinon, je fais un scandale, on n'empoisonne pas la femme de ma vie.  
-Merci à toi. »

Lavi faisait le fier, mais il avait peur, non seulement lui, mais aussi pour Kanda ou son père. Car toutes personnes liées à Allen pourraient souffrir sous ses actions. Il n'était un lâche. Il était au contraire quelqu'un de courageux et malin. La preuve, sa présence ici.


	18. Nuit d'amour et surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Retour sur Kanda

Kanda prenait la main de Allen et l'emmenait au loin du policier. Il avait bien vu que les questions de ce dernier dérangeaient fortement ce dernier. Il savait que Komuri pensait qu'à son bien, mais il avait vu à quel point son amoureux était mal à l'aise. Il le conduisait dans sa chambre. Son rétablissement et la fête leur donnaient du temps pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Il se penchait pour embrasser ce dernier. Il pouvait sentir le souffle d'Allen sur sa peau. Cela l'excitait un peu de le voir se retenir. Il n'était pas si pudique d'habitude. Il allait sous ses vêtements avec empressement. Il pouvait voir de l'envie dans le regard de son amoureux. Il embrassait avec passion, il le collait de plus en plus sur le mur le plus proche, détachant la robe qu'il avait porté toute la soirée. Il pouvait nettement entendre les petits gémissements de son amant. Il le conduisait lentement sur un lit, bien qu'il ait de place que pour un, les porter tous les deux semblait normal. L'homme d'affaires pensait avec raison qu'il avait portée pour lourd qu'eux. Il se mettait à sa hauteur et caressait son corps mis à nu. Il se léchait les lèvres en le voyant aussi Offert à lui. Il mordillait sa peau avec un sourire qui se voulait sadique.

« J'avais dit que je serai au-dessus.  
-Peut-être pas pour longtemps. »

Kanda sentait une main aller sur ses parties intimes, comme si Allen pouvait le renverser avec une simple caresse sur le pénis semi-érigé de Kanda. Il luttait contre l'envie qui commençait à devenir trop forte. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour sauvagement, sans aucune préparation. Il mordait la peau pâle de son ancien employé, la dégustant comme il le fallait à son juste goût. Il laissait les mains de son futur amant ses lier aux siennes. Il ne serait pas dominé si facilement, quand bien même il aimait beaucoup être touché par lui à cet endroit. Il grognait quand il avait le total contrôle sur son petit ami. Il prenait son temps afin de poser le pour et le contre de ces envies. Puis il les jetait et venait s'enfoncer dans la chair ferme de son amoureux. Il l'embrassait sauvagement, essayant de faire oublier la douleur à cet homme. Il continuait un moment, avant de sentir le corps d'Allen bouger de lui-même. Il souriait, car il avait gagné, son secrétaire lui était soumis. Il bougeait doucement en lui. Il continuait à aller et venir en son corps. Gémissant à ses gestes. Ses mains lâchant finalement l'homme qu'il dominait de ces coups de reins. Il haletait, le plaisir était omniprésent en lui. Les gémissements de son amoureux devenaient des cris de plaisir. Il disait par moment son prénom dans un souffle. Il se sentait si proche de la jouissance. Il accélérait de plus en plus. Ne se contrôlant plus. Ils venaient ensemble. Ils se câlinaient un moment. Ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre. Il posait une main de la joue de son petit ami.

« Tu es mon premier homme.  
-Ce qui explique la brutalité. La prochaine fois, soit plus doux. Parce que j'ai dégusté. Bon, je te pardonne, je te montrerai comment faire, ne t'en fait pas.  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'être soumis.  
-Juste une fois. Afin que je te montre quel effet cela fait.  
-Une fois. Et je n'aimerai pas cela.  
-Le but, c'est que tu aimes... »

Kanda grognait avant d'entendre des applaudissements à côté de lui. Il tournait sa tête et voyait malheur, la complice de Cross. Elle était vêtue de vêtement d'infirmière. Elle sortait un couteau et le lançait. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il sautait du lit emportant Allen à sa suite, se retirant de lui. Il pouvait sentir un courant d'air sur sa peau mise à nu. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il appuyait sur le bouton des infirmières espérant alerté au passage Komuri qui devait sûrement draguer l'une d'entre elles pour oublier la mise en couple de sa sœur. Comme prévue, une infirmière arrivait et s'enfuyait. La dame tirait sur le matelas. Les deux hommes se rapprochaient et laissaient le temps à cette personne de se calmer.

« Vous avez brisé mon amour, mon idylle avec Cross.  
-Laisse-moi deviné, il t'a promis de se marier et de vivre avec toi s'il avait assez d'argent.  
-Comment tu le sais ? Sale gosse. Comment as-tu ?  
-Tout simplement parce que Cross dit cela, à toutes ses conquêtes. Je l'ai entendu tant de fois. Parfois, il m'intégrait dans ses plans, bien sûr faux. Tu y crois ? Pourquoi, il m'a eu toutes ces années, alors pourquoi il était seul quand il t'a rencontré.  
-Il ne les aimait pas. Il me l'as dit. Il m'aime, moi. Pas les autres.  
-Tu y crois, sérieusement ? Je peux te prouver ce que je dis. J'ai retenu le nom de plusieurs d'entre elles.  
-C'est faux, il a dit ces mots, moi, il m'aime, il me fait confiance. Il m'a dit son vrai nom.  
-Quel est-il ? Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Kanda pouvait voir son amoureux se tenir fièrement, il couvrait son corps jugeant être le seul à le voir ainsi. Il parlait à cette femme avec fermeté, c'était pour cela qu'il était son secrétaire et à présent, son amant. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier sur le corps bien fait de Allen. Il regardait autour lui, mais rien. Les forces de l'autorité ne semblaient pas être au courant de ce qui lui arrivait. Après sa nuit d'amour. Il allait l'égorger et de la découper en morceaux. Il se retenait en sachant que ce n'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour leur couple. Il enfilait la robe, car la chemise de l'hôpital ne criait pas. Il restait près de Allen, pour le soutenir moralement. Il attendait juste un signe de Komuri. Rien ne venait, il lui restait plus qu'attendre. Cela serait long et approuvant, mais il aime Allen. Donc cela finirait par passer. Il serrait le poing.

« Sale folle, Cross est un menteur professionnel. »


	19. La folle - Fin jour 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur.  
> Note : Chapitre sur Allen et fin de la Saint-Valentin, mais ce n'est pas fini.

Allen giflait simplement la femme. L'arme de la jeune femme tirait dans le plafond. Ce bruit créait la panique autour de lui. Il pouvait voir les espoirs de cette femme. Ce sentiment qu'il avait vu tant de fois sur son visage à lui. Il lâchait un soupir. Il regardait cette femme. Elle s'approchait de lui et saisissait sa gorge, il le soulevait un peu du sol. Elle le tenait fort. Il se débattait comme il pouvait. Se demandant ce que faisait Kanda, il observait un peu partout sans le voir. Il tombait, sur ce, dernier, revêtu de sa robe s'approchait de la dame, comme elle était occupée à étrangler Allen qui faisait de son mieux pour desserrer sa main. Il suffoquait, il sentait sa vie à sa limite, il voulait dire une dernière fois qu'il aimait l'homme aux cheveux sombres. Il se tournait vers lui avant de sentir la prise de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui arrivait avant de voir un petit couteau planté dans l'abdomen de cette dame. Il reculait en s'imaginant ce qui s'est passé. Il n'avait pas vu le coup, mais il pouvait voir les conséquences. Il se tenait là. Il pouvait voir les policiers venir autour de lui et les médecins s'occuper d'elle. Il tenait Kanda, c'était un criminel. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Pas maintenant qu'il avait trouvé l'amour. Il commençait à pleurer. Il se sentait à nouveau faible, sans défense.

« Ne me le prenez pas. Ne me retirez pas Kanda.  
-Allen, même si j'adore Kanda, la loi est la loi, je dois le mettre en prison.  
-Il n'a fait que me défendre... Pitié, Komuri, cette folle a cru les mots de cross, je peux dire le nom de ces anciennes conquêtes. Par pitié, laissez-le tranquille.  
-Je ne peux pas le faire. Nous ferons attention à lui promis.  
-Il est malade...  
-On le sait. »

Allen les voyait partir, il sentait son cœur se serrer avec force. Il tombait les fesses sur le sol. Il serrait ses mains, c'était sa faute. Il frappait le sol avec force, à se faire saigner. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il continuait jusqu'à ce que Miranda le serrât contre elle. Il la serrait contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il savait que la dame avait sûrement quitté son amoureux. Il passait un moment comme cela.

« Et Alistair ? Il continuait jusqu'à ce que Miranda le serrât contre elle.   
-Je l'aime beaucoup, comme toi, tu aimes ton homme. Il a fait cela pour te protéger, je devais être là pour toi. J'ai eu un coup de fil de Komuri, il avait dit faire attention vu que j'étais ton amie. Je suis venue vers toi, car je me savais qu'elle s'en prendrait à toi. Elle ne voudrait pas s'en prendre qu'à toi. Elle est amoureuse, elle aussi, une fille amoureuse fait n'importe quoi.  
-Un homme aussi.  
-Ne fais rien de grave, Allen. Tu vas le regretter. Ne t'en fais pas, il a les meilleurs avocats du monde.  
-Cela peut jouer contre lui dans son affaire avec Cross. Il va utiliser cette faille, je connais mon père. Il est malin. »

Allen était conscient de la force de son père. De ses manies, de tout ce qui pourrait faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il serrait contre lui la jeune femme. Elle l'avait retenu, c'était grâce à elle qu'il ne criait pas vengeance. Il la gardait contre lui, sentir une chaleur amicale le calmait beaucoup. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas pareil avec lui.  
-Je m'en doute.  
-Tu as l'air dévasté Allen.  
-Alistair ?  
-Lui-même, je vais t'aider aussi pour l'affaire.  
-Mais tu es fleuriste.  
-J'ai étudié le droit autrefois, crois-moi, ce Cross a semé plus de dégâts qu'il s'en souvient ou que tu le sais. Lavi a fouillé, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera toutes ces filles.J'ai étudié le droit autrefois, crois-moi, ce Cross a semé plus de dégâts qu'il s'en souvient ou que tu le sais. »

Allen ne connaissait pas Lavi, mais il pouvait être sûr d'une chose. C'est le nombre d'entre elles étaient trop nombreux, certaines ne voudront même pas témoigner contre lui, car il était responsable de leur malheur, leur ruine. Il réfléchissait déjà aux vérités qu'il pouvait dire et d'autres qu'il pouvaient nier. Mais ce n'était pas bon pour lui de mentir tout le temps. C'était dans son intérêt de tout dire. De reparler de ces choses horribles qu'il avait vécues. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être aux côtés de Kanda. Le procès serait sûrement long. Il se sentait fatigué, mais n'avait pas envie de rester seul. Miranda le méritait son homme, elle qui avait été rejetée par les hommes toutes ces années. Il respirait à fond son odeur, elle savait les fleurs. C'était agréable, moins que la senteur de Kanda. Il sentait les bras se retirer. Il lâchait un soupir, bien qu'il ne le souhaitât pas. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se faire à cette idée. Qu'il serait seul cette nuit, et quelques-unes des suivantes. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'hôpital qu'il avait eue, bien loin de celle de Kanda. Il adressait un bref sourire aux infirmières qui croisaient son chemin. Il s'allongeait et regardait le plafond. Il lâchait un soupir, bien qu'il ne le souhaitât pas. Il souriait en repensant à certains moments. Il se demandait si tout n'allait pas trop vite et que justement, ses événements étaient là pour les ralentir, eux et leur amour. Il mettait une main sur son cœur, il battait si tranquillement, il aime Kanda, y penser, alors qu'il est si loin. En prison, par ce qu'il l'avait défendu, lui. Il prenait une respiration, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Alors, il commençait à jouer dans sa tête, la mélodie qu'il avait jouée avec Kanda, ses petites erreurs qui le rendaient attachant. Il souriait et fermait les yeux, à présent, il pouvait s'endormir paisiblement. Ce qu'il faisait.


	20. La prison - Jour 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Chapitre sur Kanda

Kanda se réveillait tôt ce matin-là, il pouvait le voir à la fenêtre de sa cellule, il faisait encore noir. Il lâchait un soupir, il devait se reposer, mais le matelas était dur, trop dur par rapport à son lit. Une chose qui partagerait bientôt avec Allen. Il laissait un sourire se peindre sur son visage. Il n'était pas seul dans cette prison. En effet, il avait à côté de lui des autres hommes, mais aucun ne l'attirait, il ne pensait qu'à Allen. Il essayait tout de même de rendormir cherchant une bonne position, sans grand succès, il savait que demain, il serait d'humeur assez exécrable. Il passait un moment à observer les alentours, il n'y trouvait aucun réconfort. Il avait défendu son amoureux, rien de plus normal. Il passait un moment à se tourner dans tous les sens. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation qui commençait à grimper en lui. Comme s'il était observé. Il se mettait ce qui servait de couverture sur ses épaules. Il grognait un peu et se mettait à se lever. Debout, il pouvait voir au loin la cellule de Tyki qui lui faisait des signes. Il avait très envie de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine face. Il était trop loin pour tenter quoique ce soit. Il faisait des gestes provocateurs. Il le détestait, sincèrement, mais il se tenait à carreau pour sortir le plus vite possible. Il voulait profiter de sa vie. Il passait un moment à se tenir aux barreaux. Les minutes paraissaient des heures. C'était long et ennuyant. Puis venait le déjeuner, un plateau vulgairement glissé sur le sol. Il sentait vraiment mauvais. Il posait un regard dessus. On ne l'interrogeait donc pas. Où était cet imbécile de Komuri. Une femme s'approchait de lui. Il avait un air un peu bizarre. Il la suivait, oubliant son repas médiocre quelque instants. Il la suivait jusqu'à une pièce totalement fermée. Elle s'installait et le regardait.

« De l'eau ?  
-Je veux bien merci. Vous êtes ?  
-Hevlaska, c'est moi qui suis en charge de votre dossier étant donné votre lien avec Komuri.  
-Posez vos questions.  
-Vous êtes coopératif, c'est bien. Donc première question, comment vous nommez-vous ? Votre travail et votre âge. Présentez-vous à moi. Monsieur.  
-Je suis Kanda Yuu, homme d'affaires depuis trois ans à la tête de sa propre entreprise, j'ai vingt-trois ans. Je suis en couple avec un homme autre chose ?  
-Depuis quand sortez-vous avec Monsieur Walker ?  
-Quelques jours, je connais depuis des années. Mais je l'ai ignoré longtemps avant d'avoir besoin de lui pour une affaire importante.  
-Quel genre d'affaire ?  
-Du genre personnel, j'avais besoin d'une personne pour ne pas être seul au repas donné par les Bookman.  
-Je vois... Donc vous vous êtes rapprochés grâce à cela.  
-En effet.  
-Connaissez-vous Cross ?  
-Vaguement, il m'a volé des bijoux l'année dernière, c'est le père adoptif d'Allen. Il a tenté d'arnaquer mon père.  
-Avez-vous des preuves de cette arnaque ?  
-Je dois contacter mon père afin qu'il vous transmette le dossier. Je n'ai rien à caché, je suis un honnête commerçant.  
-Très bien, restez un moment, j'ai commandé un chinois chez le vieux Bookman.  
-C'est bien lui, ça, travailler après une fête. Avec plaisir Madame ou Mademoiselle.  
-Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas marié, j'aime mon boulot, mais je ne peux me lier à lui pour toujours. »

Kanda la comprenait, il attendait quelques minutes avant d'entendre des coups sur l'unique porte de la pièce. Il pouvait sentir le doux fumet de la nourriture. Elle lui donnait une part de ce qu'elle avait commandé.

« Alors dites-moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Attention, c'est chaud.  
-Je le sais, ce vieux filou essaye encore de m'ébouillanter.  
-Peut-être.  
-Tout, c'est passé vite. Nous étions tous les deux en train de faire ce que tout couple fait quand il est amoureux. À la fin, nous étions épuisés, nous avions tout donné cette nuit-là, on s'est aimé durant un bon moment. On allait s'endormir. Quand une infirmière débarquait et sortait de sa chemise un pistolet chargé. Mon premier réflexe était de renverser le lit et me cacher derrière en menant mon homme à mes côtés. Elle a tiré sur le matelas, on a eu de la chance, elle menaçait Allen. Du coup, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai pris un scalpel sur une table. Je n'ai écouté que mon cœur et je l'ai planté dans le ventre de la dame qui étranglait Allen. Cette femme osait toucher l'homme que j'aime.  
-Bien, merci de votre coopération, finissez donc le repas avec moi. Il en reste encore.  
-J'ai plus faim.  
-Je comprends. Tout ira bien. La dame n'est pas morte, par contre, bonne merde pour la suite.  
-Vous sympathisez avec l'accusé, mademoiselle.  
-Pas faux, reconduisez ce monsieur en cellule. »

Kanda voyait des policiers se mettre à côté de lui et lui saisir le bras de chaque côté. Il se gardait de grogner, il se disait que ce n'était le moment d'être fier. Il se promettait de faire manger cet affront à Cross et sa folle. Il serait le poing et retournait dans sa cellule, craignant l'heure de la douche. Il ne laisserait pas faire par Tiky, quitte à éviter de se laver, après tout L'homme finirait par être dans une vraie prison. Il mettait son nez contre l'ouverture, elle était fermée, le jour était à présent bien levé. Il se demandait ce que faisait son amant. Il se mit assis sur le lit et laissait le temps passer, voyant Tiky se faire interroger par la femme flic de tout à l'heure. Il lui envoyait un baiser, qu'il ignorait en tournant sa tête, il n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Il attendait juste que tout cela cesse enfin. Un procès, tout cela était d'un ridicule, mais avait-il le choix, Cross devait payer. Il pouvait compter sur ses avocats et son père, bien entendu. La bataille serait féroce, mais au final, il sortirait.


End file.
